Ran's Daily Life
by BeepBeepImmaPangolin9
Summary: Mitake Ran is just your average girl going to Haneoka Girls' High School with her bestie Tomoe. Ran's teachers and parents may never understand her, but at least her besties do. Ran is an outcast who sings and plays guitar for Afterglow and her and her friends fun of how fake and stupid society can be
1. Chapter 1-A: So My Day Begins

Hmm, do I really have to wake up now? Mom wants to know why I don't use one of my band's songs for my alarm but really? Watching or hearing yourself is one of the cringiest things ever.

I wave hi to Tomoe after getting ready for school.

I tell her, "Ugh you wouldn't believe how late I was up all night so sorry if I'm cranky. I kinda feel bad for leaving Himari on open last night. Just all this band practice and homework is killing me."

"Hey. Yeah I didn't get much sleep either."

Tomoe's pretty cool but like me and even if she's sarcastic I can tell she cares about me. Her little sister Ako looks up to her so much and thinks Tomoe's the coolest person ever and yeah she is. Gosh I feel so bad for her, Yukina senpai and Sayo are serious tryhards. Yukina and Sayo are besties who take their music so seriously they take the fun out of it.

"How many times do we have to tell Moca not to sleep standing up! Especially by herself." Tomoe says.

I tell her, "Ugh tell me about it. Well she is our friend."

I whisper slightly nudging Moca's sleeve, "Moca." I whisper louder, "Moca!" She slowly blinks and says. "Oh, hi guys."

Tomoe tells her, "Moca, hon, you know you shouldn't stand here by yourself, it could be dangerous."

Who's that weird man smirking in a navy sportcoat and chinos staring at? We better be careful he's leering so creepy.

I whisper to Tomoe, "Should we cross?"

"We don't have an opening and I don't think I could afford a jaywalking ticket. We should link arms." I turn my body away from him and looking far away too so away from him on purpose I hope the creep can take a hint. Like I get everyone looks at us but he is just shamelessly creepy. Don't catcall us, don't catcall us. Oh good Moca's recording, I hope.

The white American Ed Sheeran looking man smirks at us like we're meat and I yell at him, "We're not your exotic little dolls, so go away!" His head goes back blinking a couple of times, looking left and right and walking faster away from us. Good, we're too young for you anyway. Like why me? Why us? Doesn't he know people hate feeling so uncomfortable and judged?

I whisper to Tomoe and Moca, "Ugh can you believe that guy?"

Tomoe smiles. "That's our Ran. If it ever turned ugly they'd have to arrest what's left of him after I got done. "

Tomoe makes me feel so warm inside. I tell her, "I bet they really would too. You're a tough bish and anyone would be lucky to be your friend or sister."

I offer Moca a bitter chocolate and tell my besties, "Aya told me someone stopped her in the street and I thought oh are you okay but then she said it was a fan and no one stopped her in the street before. Considering how many people walk around here she's unbelievably lucky. Then she said she wants to wear a disguise to throw off the razzi. I'm like sure me and Tomoe can help."

Tomoe warmly laughs smiles then enthusiastically says, "Sounds like a fun project. Count me in."

Moca then tells us, "Anyone want to do a cover of Blonde by Waterparks? Awsten Knight's Moca's bias you know."

"I like them too but I don't think I have the right voice to do a cover."

I wave to Tsugumi and she runs over to us and we say hi.

Tsugu looks away touching her fingers and says in a pouty voice, "So many people hate us for being political and stuff."

Me and Tomoe laugh and Tomoe says, "I'm not surprised. If certain people hate our stuff for certain reasons then oh well. Adults don't like being called out for not getting us. They tell you that your problems aren't real."

Mugi then says, "Yeah! They act like they know everything but they obviously don't. Sometimes you just want to talk but instead of people listening they'll argue with you instead. It's like we have our band, homework, and so many other responsibilities so get off our backs."

Oh big freaking mood!

I add, "I'm so tired of justifying myself to people. We don't play for our haters or to kiss anyone's butt."

Wow poor Moca's tired. I'm going to fall asleep in class today aren't I? We have that festival coming up so we really need to practice.

I wave my hand in front of Moca's eyes. "Earth to Moca we're almost at school."

Moca blinks and says, "Sorry. Moca's trying to dream of bread again."

We stop since we don't want to get ticketed for jaywalking. We're almost there

We see Yukina and Sayo across the street.

I whisper to Tomoe, "It's Yukina and Sayo. Wonder what they're doing for the festival?"

Himari tells me, "You should probably text them, maybe we can all work together!"

"That'd be cool but you know them. Oh you're singing off key! Oh that's not good enough."

Tomoe shakes her head then says, "Still, it's a shame how competitive they get. I believe in a community of music. And Ako tells me they say she's talented and she just loves their praise but like she's also afraid of disappointing them."

You know what I just thought of something. "Ugh, they want us to sing about student life."

I suddenly feel a surge of inspiration. "Then again no one said anything about it needing to be happy. We just need to say how much being a teen sucks, and demolish the lie of how great it is to be young."


	2. Chapter 2-A: Our Festival Theme

Whew I made it to class just on time. But my teacher looks mad anyway. His name is and the only thing that would make him worse is if he tried dabbing or flossing. Actually I take that back, as cringey as that is at least those teachers actually want us to like them. Oh gosh he's gonna ask me to smile again isn't he? Please don't.

"Wow Ran you just made it! Why don't you smile more? Come on please?"

I tell him, "I don't know, maybe being forced to wake up and go to somewhere we're you're judged on everything and pressured into getting grades is enough to kill anyone's mood."

He then says. "Unless you want to be a neet young lady you'll take school seriously okay?"

The words on the screen fuzz out until they're like clouds, 's voice just one long noise of words. Words whose meaning gets lost. Oh, of course, I should be taking notes. And he keeps calling me on Class Dojo. And takes away my points whenever someone else does something he doesn't even like.

"The Heat Death of the Universe."

Now that was clear.

"Oh Ran I knew you had it in you to smile."

And I didn't know you had it in you to inspire my song's theme. I text Tomoe, Tsugu, Moca, and Himari to see if they agree with me on our theme. The heat death of the universe, complete oblivion, complete peace. The weight of the universe isn't on you without a universe. No one's there to police you, or judge you for your looks parents friends or popularity when the stars evaporate. Too bad it's trillions and trillions of years away. It's a shame that so many generations after ours will have to deal with the weight of an evil conformist system. No one to enforce double standards, no one to feel entitled to another person's body, no moms bitterly sighing walking past your bedroom door. No more cheaters or users and my gosh does it sound great.

Oh look it's Himari. "Hey besties! I don't know if I can help. Sorry, I just don't think I'm a real bassist."

I put my arm around her, "Of course you are! I feel like a fake too sometimes, like I'll be exposed as a fake. But there is such a thing as too humble."

I look up the word on my phone to show her, "having or showing a modest or low estimate of one's own importance.

lower (someone) in dignity or importance."

So yeah if you tell the world you're humble it'll be more than happy to take the hint and treat you like you're less important.

Tomoe smiles nodding, "Yep, and they'll feel entitled to have their egos stroked."

We keep walking in the courtyard and a girl looks at us and says to her friends, "Oh my gosh that's Ran, her and Tomoe are such cool rebels."

I like hearing that, makes me feel light and fuzzy and a bit giggly.

I see Kaoru I wonder what she's doing? I swear Kaoru knows literally everything about Shakespeare. She never ever got less than perfect in drama or English even once in her life.

Tomoe asks, "Isn't Kaoru so dapper and dashing?"

Kaoru closes her eyes and says in an emotional yet lively and dramatic tone. "Beauty is such a fleeting thing, like the cherry blossoms in spring."

Kanon looks up to her smiling, "Aww you're so poetic! And to me your beauty is never fleeting."

A happy tear runs down Kaoru's face and she kisses Kanon's hand. "Th-th-thank you my little kitten."

Oh there's Misaki! I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but Misaki is the coolest member of Hello Happy World and not just because she's a pretty talented cranking DJ. Or maybe I'm just saying that because I see myself in her?

She says to Kaoru, "Hey Kaoru. Did you come up with anything for the festival?"

Kaoru puts her hand over her chest closing her eyes, "I did, you will marvel at these lyrics. And have I told you you're really cool Misaki?"

Aww how sweet Misaki's blushing a light coral. You can so tell she loves Kaoru's praise. "Aww thank you. Speaking of cool is that Ran Tomoe and…well I mean Ran and Tomoe? And Himari's with them too."

Himari's cheeks puff then she whispers to us, "Hey I'm cool too!"

Kanon asks us what our theme is. We're all friends so I don't mind telling her. "The heat death of the universe as a metaphor to show how we really feel about stuff."

Kaoru says, "Ahh, even the sun, stars, and universe itself are fleeting. What a beautifully tragic theme."

Yes, yes it is.

Misaki smiles, "Your theme's pretty cool. It's a sick shallow world that doesn't care about you so we may as well have fun calling it out making fun of it. Anyway I gotta babysit my weird immature frie… I mean bandmates. Have fun."

After we practice ourselves Yukina and Sayo walk up to us.

Yukina stands in front of me looking so serious crossing her arms. "Your singing was a bit offkey and your skills and coordination need refinement." Wow how can she sound so cold and serious roasting us like that?

Sayo looks at us like she's a teacher whose approval we didn't earn. "Moca, you lack focus and it shows in your performance." Her tone calls Moca an idiot.

I tell them, "Oh yeah at least our theme is honest while you guys obviously just love toxic competition."

Yukina rolls her eyes and tells us, "Hmph, like we care."

Ako tells Tomoe, "Woah sis your drumming so…freaking…cool!" Aww she's hugging Tomoe so tightly.

"Thanks sis, you were pretty great too."

Yukina looks at Ako. "Don't listen to her, your drum fills need to be tighter."

Ako's shoulders slump, "Aww I was having fun! I knew I wasn't as good as you sis."

Yukina looks at Sayo. "Sayo, let's go. Maybe one day they'll learn." Sayo looks meanly back to us, she meanly sighs shaking her head a little. Whatever.

CiRCLE is pretty full today. I grab my guitar, as only stainless steel strings can tell the world how me and Tomoe really feel.

I double check with my friends, "How does everyone feel about our theme?"

Everyone says they like it but Himari's looking away.

I lightly tug on her hoodie. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know…isn't the theme kinda sad?"

Tomoe tells her, "It's something we feel could bring out how we feel about stuff to the world. Isn't there anything you hate about being a teen? Like teachers who always treat you like a kid and being afraid you won't get into college and be a neet forever? Or teachers who take points off for stupid reasons. Always having to get up early, parents who never give you enough space and criticize everything you do and like, And don't even get me started on jealous haters."

Himari sounds nervous, "Umm…"

Tomoe reassures her, "Hon, we're your friends. I promise we won't tease you."

Moca joins in, "He he he…Moca can't promise that."

Me and Tomoe turn our heads to glare at her then Tomoe yells. "Moca!"

Moca then says, "Aww but it's so much fun. Himari always makes Moca laugh."

Himari quickly puts her school tablet in her bag and stands up sounding determined. "You know what? Yes I like the theme! You have such great ideas Ran."

Moca stares at her soda then takes a sip. "Can we add lyrics about buns and Saya's bakery?"

I yell, "No!" The rest of Afterglow does too.

Moca looks down and away, touching both of her fingers together, "Aww but Moca wants to. Please?"

I tell her, "I promise we can write a happy song with that theme, but this is about our take on teen life and how much it sucks."

Lisa tells us, "That song was dope. Don't mind Yukina she's really strict."

Between homework and writing music I guess I can do a bit of art. Ugh a random person started a live video again? I don't have time for that I'm too busy with posting this to my Tumblr.

I swear my life is just the worst. My headache screams from the world's pressure. Well, maybe not the worst, my besties in my band accept me for who I am without expecting me to conform. Who decides what even gets to be normal anyway? Why does society say we have to be so fake? Wouldn't it be great if we could say how we feel without worrying about consequences? I am afraid of being alone in this world, so completely alone, alone and unloved.

Dad wants me to run his flower arrangement school someday but what does he know?

Oh Himari texted me, "Heyyyyyy Ran!"

"I know you're probably posting to your Tumblr now but do you like the lyrics"

"not your doormat"

Hmm, I think I can work with that.

"Yeah"

Well that's it for today. I text Himari good night and fall asleep. No, I can't…sleep…too much to…do.


	3. Chapter 3-A: Why Me?

Me and Tomoe are at the track for gym class and there's Kaoru again.

Tomoe tells me, "It's amazing how Japan isn't cool with PDA yet no one seems to mind how affectionate Kaoru is."

"I just hope Kanon will be okay for gym. It's almost as pointless as releasing clean versions of songs when literally no one listens to them."

"Yeah, censorship's pretty stupid. Like remember the whole YouTube deal with wanting to be more kid friendly?"

I tell Tomoe, "Ugh, tell me about it. Remember when we used to sneak on music and channels on purpose?"

Tomoe smiles, "Ahh, yeah, where they can say the swear versions of crap and frigging."

"It's just us girls here."

"Huh, you're right."

A whistle blows. "Alright girls gymclass has started."

I feel the gentle breeze flowing through my hair as me and Tomoe lead the other girls. I just hope I have enough energy to sing later. Even when I'm in school there are times when I just want to nap. Heck, there are times when I actually do nap. Will people think I'm lazy? Oh gosh everyone thinks I'm lazy! I never judge when I see other girls napping but not everyone's like me so…"

WHAT!? Please tell me that rip isn't...

I look behind me and Tomoe stands there. She whispers, "I'll stand here, though those girls are laughing at you."

I feel my pulse racing and my face and neck getting super hot. An uncomfortable tingling spreads from my solar plexus through my ribs and I hate it so much. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life!

I run to my locker covering the hole in my shorts with one hand.

"Don't worry Ran, I'm sure everyone will forget."

Are you kidding they probably got pics and will post them everywhere! Oh gosh why can't I even speak?

Tomoe pats my shoulder. "I never knew you would wear pink with hearts and Hello Kittys."

I look up into her eyes and she says. "Sorry, that was insensitive of me."

After gym I meet Himari by my locker.

"Hi Ran!"

"Hey Himari."

"Is something wrong?" She tilts her head looking at me like she won't leave until she gets an answer.

I drop my books and oh gosh please don't let Himari see…oh crap she does.

Himari's eyes beam with an oh my gosh I know this about you look.

"Ran! I didn't know you liked this manga! Ooooooohhhh I'm telling everyone you like this!"

"Please don't."

That is so unlike her! Wait, has she been jealous of me this entire time and was just waiting to take my spot as band leader? Oh how can I think that about Himari.

Me and Tomoe meet Misaki on the way to the studio.

Misaki looks into my eyes, trying her hardest to keep her I know smile. "So pink…I mean Ran, anything interesting happen in gym class?"

Those trees across the street are quite pretty. Did it happen because I'm getting fat? I haven't been feeling fat I'll just be extra careful about what I eat. Maybe I should stop Uniqlo for some gym shorts. "No."

"Please Ran, I know all about it. We all do. I never imagined you of all people would wear that pattern. Between you and me I was a bit embarrassed at first to wear Michelle. It's not easy being a DJ in that suit."

"So you don't think I'm any less cool?"

Misaki laughs. Ugh, of course. I'll hand over my cool girl card.

She tells me, "Well you are a bit old to wear that pattern aren't you?"

I sigh, "I'm officially turning in my cool girl card."

"Alas my kitten, for such tragedies are fleeting. And you are both actually cool girls and not the Amy Dunne definition either."

Oh I recognize that voice! "Thanks Kaoru but who's Amy Dunne?"

"Long story, literally it's like 430 pages. But I shall say this my kitten, the important thing is your cool is the real and not fleeting kind, not the toxic kind Dunne talked about."

Ahh we're here. I order vegan chicken tenders with Cajun fries and water.

I ask Tomoe about our theme and she says, "You're always so negative Ran. Like why?"

Oh my gosh you of all people should know better you've been my bestie since literally forever. "It's a fake judgy world we're living in. I think we have fun sharing in roasting it."

"Well would it kill you to be more positive every once in a while?"

"I would but, okay fine. Would you like some of my fries? They're delicious." Resist the urge to tell her this is why I'm getting fat even though I always save half for leftovers.

Moca has that look in her eye, that I'm gonna tease you so much for being silly Himari look. Only this time, she's staring at me.

"Umm, yes Moca?"

"He he he he he…Pinky chan is on time again. Moca wrote a song about hearts. Moca thinks Pinky chan would like, no?"

I feel my face getting warm again.

"Pinky chan's face is glowing coral."

I yell, "Stop calling me Pinky chan!" Even if I could I wouldn't stop myself from yelling that.

Himari sits with me and says, "There's no shame in liking what you like. But you are pretty silly being a grumpy wumpy all the time!"

Everyone else laughs. "Don't forget who's your lead singer!"

Tsugu sips her ice blended then says, "We decided it would be best for everyone if Himari became lead singer!"

I just felt my heart sink all the way to my tummy feeling like a rock. "Wh…what?"

Tomoe says, "Sorry Ran but Himari is just way more upbeat than you, sorry we didn't tell you we were hanging out but maybe you need to cool it with your fussiness."

What happened to you Tomoe? "Oh please you know as well as I do making fun of the world is so fun. I find an outcast just like me in this world, someone I can be myself with and share with and here Himari comes and steals you away. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Tomoe says, "She's your friend too you know. I know the band was our idea but Ran, hon, it's all of ours. I feel like you'll get used to the change soon enough."

Himari won't be my friend anymore if she takes my place as Tomoe's bestie. "Yeah but she's not us. We are Ran and Tomoe. We're the first to tell each other anything."

Tomoe meanly smiles, "Not anymore."

How could she? I can't believe she'd mean that. "Remember when I got you those wrist cuffs and you fell in love with them? It made me so happy seeing you smile. Himari doesn't have what we have."

Oh now Tomoe has that look of defiance in her eyes. We could really use that on stage you know. "Well remember when I died that red streak in your hair and you absolutely adored it? Well I'm gonna dye Himari's hair."

This isn't the end, I won't lose my bestie. "You can't do this to me Tomoe."

Tomoe smiles, "Can't I?"

I yell, "Don't forget it was my idea to make this band. We all agreed we'd be our honest selves with the world, to sing against unfairness and patriarchy and a shallow consumerist world that judges us."

Himari crosses her arms scowling, "Oh yeah you hate men! Harry Styles, Jungkook, JiMin, and Shawn Mendes are men! What kind of monster can possibly hate those guys?"

Hmm, I just had an idea for a song about how stupid it is to hate people who like K Pop just because you like J Pop or like J Pop but hate K Pop. But nooo I'm not our lead singer anymore apparently. "That's not true I hate the patriarchy. And you should too because it says you deserve to be treated worse because of your gender and says some things are okay for guys but not us. Besides going against the patriarchy is one of our themes."

Himari says, "But I wanna make fun music! We're getting ready to practice and we have a JoJo Siwa cover planned."

They all yell, "Hey, hey, oh!"

Not the same as always. Did Himari of all people lead the chant?

"I'll sit this one out. If anyone needs me I'll be with Hello Happy World."

Moca laughs. "He he he, Moca thinks it's funny she's sitting with them but doesn't want to write happy music."

Woah! Whew Hagumi startled me. "I get bullied too. I know what happened and…"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

Misaki texts then asks me, "Taking a break?"

She whispers in my ear, "I wish I could be in your band. Your music was so real and it spoke to me. Now, I'm not so sure. Aya and Kokoro apparently like the new way."

"So you like that manga too!"

Oh it's Kokoro. I still don't even know how that even got there.

"Cheer up, Pinky chan! Don't let one embarrassing thing get you down."

Oh yes, the world knowing I wear Hello Kitty heart print on pink. I mean is it so wrong wanting to feel cute? Maybe I'm afraid of growing up and feel like a kid? Sigh, I want to show the world I'm a mature cool girl but I feel like such a poser.

"Sorry Kokoro, I just can't."

"I'll read that manga with you!"

I tell her, "Alright."

"I knew you were always a weird dork." Misaki says teasingly. Yep, one of the few people who I can actually connect with in this world turns on me.

After awhile Afterglow stops playing.

I walk up to Tomoe, "You know that's not what we're about right?"

Tomoe tells me, "Sorry Ran but me and Himari are gonna make fun of edgy movies on Netflix."

"But Tomoe we love making fun of romantic movies together! Remember when we roasted The Kissing Booth so much?"

"Yeah and now me and Himari are gonna roast Bird Box together."

"Why though we watch those because we like them!"

Back home Tomoe and Himari send me a snap using a puppy filter. They look like they're having so much fun, without me.

I'm in the audience watching my old band why am I even here!

Himari happily and enthusiastically yells into the microphone, "Hey hey oh!" Then she points the mic at the audience and they yell it too.

"Wow she's so much better than their last singer! What was her name again?"

Oof. That actually hurt.

I hear Yukina say to her, "I agree. Himari singing was the change their band needed. Oh my gosh did you hear about how their last singer's shorts ripped in gym! And she was wearing pink Hello Kitty panties with hearts."

"And to think I used to think she was the coolest person ever."

Hot tears fill my eyes and I run away crying. Why do I have to be such an idiot? What did I ever do to deserve this? I wish I could just disappear. I rest my head on my knees crying.

I cry into my pillow, anyone I would tell doesn't like me anymore and thinks I'm a big dumb joke. Why do we have to judge each other on the stupidest things?

Whew, it was all a terrible nightmare! My crying goes down and mom ask. "Are you okay Ran? I heard you crying in there."

"It was just," sniff, "a nightmare."

I hug Tomoe really tight and she hugs me back. "You're not usually a morning person. Do you think I'll just fall in love with your lyrics? I may be your bestie but,"

I tell her, "It's not that I just had the worst nightmare ever! You didn't want to be my friend anymore and wanted us to make happier music?"

Tomoe laughs happily, "Ha…ha ha ha ha ha! With how we feel and what we know about things? Although maybe we can have a few happy songs sprinkled in for variety. I'm pretty sure you'd make Himari's day. We can sing about our friendship and the wonderful times we all share."

"Okay, I'll agree to it."

She continues, "But we can't forget about our little festival project."

Moca laughs, "He he he he, Moca heard Ran crying like a little baby outside her window."

"Moca! What were you doing?"

"Waiting for you with Tsugu."

"That early?" Yeah I mean if I wasn't even awake. Wait, this is Moca we're talking about. Ahh, she's so random.

We all laugh walking each other to our schools.

I ask Tomoe if I'm a cool mature rebel, "Oh Ran everyone knows we are."

Oh Himari's in a good mood. "Hey guys! I was wondering if we could do a KPop cover?"

Tomoe says, "That's not our band's style."

I say, "Yeah, sorry Himari but no."

Himari sighs, "But I already paid for a license on Soundrop for us to cover Eung Eung by Apink! No fair!"

Himari is just too funny, "Oh Himari has anyone ever told you that you're so funny and silly?"

"You guys do, like literally all the time." She sighs.

We all laugh together.


	4. Chapter 4-A: Ditching Tomoe's Aunt

I'm just sitting typing out lyrics while my matcha tea cools. It's so easy to resent anything or anyone who tells you what you can't do. Here are my notes what can I work with? Ugh, I can't rhyme to save my life I better text Tsugu when I get the chance.

I'm at Tomoe's house and we're sitting in her kitchen. The stools stand around Tomoe's kitchen island. Green houseplants hang down from their floating pots near the window. I just stare at my Utowa eyelash curler then look at Ako on her phone sitting on a plush bench in a small booth part of Tomoe's kitchen.

Ako tells me, "I'm playing this game with these 5 cheer teams and this one team went out to eat pancakes and you would not believe what happens! The backspot wanted to take a picture with the ocean in the background but her friends didn't want to then she was like fine I won't show you the pics! But you know she's going to post them anyway though that was pretty mean of her friends."

I'm just now finding this out? "Yeah those games can get pretty weird."

She closes her eyes and puts her chin up in that I'm gonna say something cool way. "Hu hu hu! Goddess of darkness, I summon thee to bless me on these gacha pulls!"

Ako's eyes fill with hope as she stares at her phone lying on the table. "Please!"

She sighs loudly, her shoulders slump, her eyes water and voice gets mopey, "All dupes, 9 2 stars and 1 3 star." Ako rests her head on the table. She's so disappointed even I'm feeling it.

Tomoe pats her back, "Aww cheer up sis those things are based on luck."

Poor Ako. "Oof, sorry Ako you deserve better. What do you like about that game anyway?"

Ako sits straight, smiling at me, still sounding a bit sad and disappointed but cheering up. "Oh my gosh Ran do you have any idea how cool the cheer mixes are?"

She shows me her phone and yeah, the girl on the card art's pose does not look comfortable."

Tomoe sounds pretty annoyed, "Kay hat the hell is that?"

Ako looks up, sounding calmer but more worried. "Umm, this is one of my rare 4 stars from a 10 pull gacha from an earlier event."

Tomoe shakes her head slowly. "So sis how do you feel about her weird uncomfortable looking pose?"

"Hmm, I can't say I like it but the shape and colors on the uniform are so cool!"

Ako looks up to Tomoe. She looks worried but it's probably has to do with that game she plays with Rinko. "Umm, sis? Sorry I forgot to tell you can you please forgive me?"

"What did you do this time?"

Ako puffs her cheeks putting her hands on her hips. I can see how being asked that can feel crappy especially coming from your own sister but we know you Ako. Yeah she's mad. "Why does it have to be something I did? I wanted to say our aunt is coming over on Friday!"

Oh, that's when we have the festival. How are we getting out of this one?

Tomoe strokes her chin, "Hmm, you know Ako, between you and me I can't stand her. She always criticizes how I dress and what I like and asks me if I'm seeing anyone or if there's a nice boy I like and I just can't deal with that."

"But why sis?"

She sits down and grabs a pad and pencil. "Oh I don't know, maybe they're only asking to decide how they're going to treat me as if being single or in a band is an excuse to withhold respect from someone. So yeah, you can be stuck with her if you want. Her and mom will be happier without us getting in their way anyway and do you really want to hear her share embarrassing stories about us? And hear mom badmouth us and our aunt badmouth our cousins because of some pointless humility act? You gotta love Japan sometimes."

Hmm, I know. "You know how they really want us to get into a good school? We'll tell mom it's for school. We aren't lying anyway since we can put our music on our applications as extracurriculars."

Tomoe strokes her chin, "Hmm, you know that's a great idea. I'll text mom. We should get going, we're covering Eilish's Bury a Friend at practice right?"

"Yeah. At least it's not that Attack on Titan cover."

Tomoe playfully rolls her eyes, "Oh don't even get me started on that. I bet Himari wanted to spite me. It's a really tough song on a drummer you know. Oh are you coming with us?"

Ako hops off the stool. "Are you kidding I can't miss practice or Yukina senpai will delete me from her Insta."

We rush through Circle's door and Yukina and Sayo stare at Ako and Sayo says. "Looks like you're on time, this time."

Yukina says in that cool yet determined way. "Ako, we have to be at our best."

"Aww but you say that for every show!"

Sayo crosses her arms tilting her head. "Exactly. You are a member of Roselia so you must strive for the highest technical excellence."

She shoots Tomoe a mean look.

Tomoe's eyes dart left and right then tells Sayo. "What? We just have something we want to tell everyone not treat the festival like a competition."

Yukina looks into her phone and adjusts her shirt collar a little. "If you say so."

She tosses her hair back smiling in that way I can't stand.

Lisa walks over, "We don't want to be late for practice Yukina."

She then tells us, "You know how they…" Sayo narrows her eyes a little at Lisa. "I mean we take our music seriously. And tell Moca to stop leaving me on open."

Yukina tells Ako, "Let's go Ako."

Sayo looks down and tells her, "You still need quite a bit of practice to catch up to the rest of us. That goes for your friend Rinko too."

Ako hops and skips walking with them sounding peppy. "I'll let her know and I'll drum until..." Aww she slumps her shoulders dragging her feet, "Hey!"

Yukina and Sayo look at each other over Ako's head giggling with their hands over their mouths.

I sip on my small matcha ice blended. "Moca probably did something and Lisa just wants to help."

Tomoe sighs and takes an iced tea out of a vending machine. "Knowing Moca she'll eventually answer. I get Ako wants to be cool and everything but why does she accept being treated like that?"

"Oh, they're just competitive. Yukina's not usually that bad, but she takes her stress out on Ako and Rinko and it's really no fair to them."

Marina's behind the counter and tells us, "Afterglow is booked to practice in half an hour though you might want to text Moca just to be sure."

I take out my phone and, "AH!"

I look everywhere and everyone else is staring at me. I catch my breath and it's just Moca trying to be funny again.

"Moca's ready."

We all wait then practice.

Tsugu's synthwork just doesn't feel right.

I tell her, "Tsugu, your synthwork is too bright. We're practicing to show how we feel about school sucking. Think about all those aggravating entitled customers who hold up the line and hit on you."

Tsugu nods, with determination in her eyes she adjusts a few knobs and sliders. "I will get the mood right for this song."

We continue rehearsing and I adjust my voice. The sadness and darkness bloom forth from our booth, then anger.

We stop playing and Himari looks like she's going to cry, "That song was so sad."

Moca glances at her, "Was Moca's guitar playing that moving?"

"Moca! We all added this. If anything it was Tsugu's synthwork

Moca teases Himari, "Would Himari kill for Moca?"

Himari touches her fingers and looks down, "Umm, Moca why do you."

"He he he. Moca knows."

Tsugu's clap rings across the booth. "Now we practiced what we wrote."

After 3 minutes my guitar winds down.

The top of my head rests against the wall and I sigh. "How could I mess this up it was my idea."

Moca laughs. "Maybe Moca should sing this one?"

"You know if you really want to we can try it. We still have a few more minutes booked."

"Nah, Moca's good."

Tomoe smiles rolling her eyes. "She's standing up sleeping again. Think we should ditch her?"

"If it were Himari instead then sure."

Himari whines, "Hey that's not funny you guys!"

"Himari, hon, we wouldn't really leave you behind." Tomoe reassures her.

"Ugh, 50 questions patrol is here." What's Tomoe's aunt doing here?

She grabs my wrist wrapping her fingers around it. "You're so thin. Tomoe, you have to take her out."

Yeah like all those sugar calories earlier weren't enough. And can you please let go of me?

Moca tells me, "Moca's store has lots of yummy filling food."

Lisa laughs, "Just don't fall asleep bringing out the pizza. Better enjoy it, Amazon might buy out where we work and change everything."

Tomoe ask her aunt. "So what brings you here?"

"You told me you had to practice your music and Ako told me this is where you guys practice."

She's scanning Tomoe up and down. This is gonna go well.

"Tomoe, don't you feel like you look a bit too, you know, edgy?"

I can tell Tomoe's resisting the urge to just sigh and walk away. Because expressing how you really feel is always rude then we're told stuff like huffing or rolling our eyes is rude. And they wonder why we're on our phones all the time.

Tomoe tells her, "You mean clothes me and my friends picked out together and agreed matches our band's sound?"

"Don't you think being in a rock band is like kind of unladylike? Why can't you guys be more like them."

I look where she's looking then Hina dramatically waves her arm smiling at us and wave my hand a little.

Tomoe tells her aunt, "You mean the Pastel Palettes? You've got to be kidding me."

"Guys like girls like that."

"What makes you think I care what guys think? We could open for Camp Cope someday."

I see Misaki and widen my eyes and do a big fake smile and she walks over.

"Hey, we're ready whenever you are."

"We'll join you."

Her aunt crosses her arms laughing when Misaki goes inside. "You don't fool me."

We walk back to Tomoe's house after Ako's done practicing. On the way I tell the aunt. "Listen, Tomoe's aunt, we really need to practice for the festival. It's about something we really care about and it'll look good on our applications."

"I understand. College is very competitive so you'll need all the credit you can get. Though you should really consider a makeover."

Tomoe whispers to me, "See what I have to deal with?"

Ako asks her aunt, "Can we all go to the mall together tomorrow?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Yes, but, I want us to get along as a family."

Her aunt says, "Oh, your sister will learn someday."

"She's a really amazing sister as she is and, and she inspires me to drum. Yukina senpai even said I have potential! Please let's go shopping together?"

"We'll see."

Back at Tomoe's house me and Tomoe watch a cartoon with bright talking animals. I like this show, everyone unconditionally likes each other and is a great escape from our sad superficial world. Though we'll have to change it soon or Tomoe's aunt will judge us and tell everyone.

I joke with Tomoe, "If you tell Himari about this I'm gonna deny it."

She smiles in that our secret stays with us way. "I will too. I don't think Ako will mind either, she's too busy drawing. Did you hear my aunt? Oh you should be an idol! Ugh, I'd rather die than dress like that."

"You and me both. From what Aya tells us their managers control their lives like you wouldn't believe."

We get up and see what Ako's doing. Is this fanart from that manga she always talks about? It's actually pretty good."

Tomoe tells her, "Ako, sis, if you're going to shade you should make a new layer and adjust the hue a bit towards the cooler end. That way your shading doesn't mess up the rest of your drawing and it just looks better."

"Thanks sis."


	5. Chapter 5-A: The Day Before the Festival

Me and Tomoe just chill on the couch sharing a bag of baked Lays. I feel a bit guilty for eating them but I can walk those off and even baked has all those carbs. What does my fanclub even see in me?

Ako scrolls through her phone and asks us, "What's A/B/O?" Looks like we have an emergency.

I tell her so fast, "You really don't want to know."

Tomoe laughs and tells her, "Something you might want to do a deconstructive parody of when you get older. Woah saying those makes me feel so smart you gotta love TVTropes."

Ako asks, "That's when you make fun of something by showing how it would be like in real life right?"

"Kind of yeah. Like that Amy Schumer movie making fun of romcoms. Or One Punch Man making fun of hero tropes."

I add, "And A/B/O is just extremely toxic hetero ships but with feminine men in place of women. It's deadass toxic especially how you have one group stuck on the bottom oh and they just happen to be feminine stereotypes. So yeah stay far, far away."

Tomoe looks over, "Speaking of parodies what do you think of my billionaire romance?"

"I really liked when she was clumsy and she was like oops and he was like oh the ballerinas and supermodels I crush on and date wouldn't make a fool of themselves like that. You're really roasting them both pretty hard for being shallow. I also liked the ending where her bestie is happy in a relationship with a hot guy who likes the same stuff and works the same job she does. The icing was delicious."

"Well I do like writing over the top. I mean it would've been enough just leaving it as billionaire marries supermodel and the main character jealously cries. I mean some people say it isn't necessary."

"How cute, other people think they can define necessary for you."

"Ugh, tell me about it."

Then I joke, "Maybe the supermodel could be a guy and he gets the guy billionaire pregnant?"

Tomoe laughs then says, "Careful Ako's still here."

Ako puffs her cheeks then tells us, "Hey I'm 14 I'm not a baby. I'll just stick to cool amazing mangas of darkness!"

She eats a chip then dramatically in a playful way raises her voice and says, Hue hue hue, my arm writhes! It writhes!"

I love Ako she's so funny.

"Ran, we have to meet Tsugu."

Tomoe tells me to get down.

"I see you girls. Chips? Are you girls trying to get fat?"

Tomoe tells her, "Weren't you the one who said Ran needs to gain weight? Besides do you even know how many calories drumming burns?"

"Come on Tomoe we've been over this! Ladies don't do that! You want to marry a nice man someday don't you?"

Tomoe throws a couch pillow on the floor near the tall potted aloe. "Oh well it's their problem if they have a problem with me drumming."

She looks at Ako, "And you young lady. You'll never get married if you keep being weird. Look, I'm sorry, it's just I care about you and want to see you happy. "

Ako crosses her arms looking away. The silence is unbearable.

Tomoe tells her aunt, "Me and Ran are going to play at the festival and do you even know what our song's about? Oh that's right you never even asked. People like you inspired it. It's about how much being a teen sucks. The right partner will accept you for who you are, if they have that much of a problem with someone's fashion or hobbies then they can just buzz off."

"Seriously you two would it kill you guys to dress normal?"

Ako tells her, "But Hot Topic and Zumiez have that please buy me smell! They speak out to me and I feel on top of the world whenever I can find stuff that actually fits!"

Tomoe tells her aunt, "What are you saying that we're freaks?"

Ako narrows her eyes, "Cool freaks, of darkness!"

Her aunt rolls her eyes tossing her hair back. "How cute you think you're being ironic."

Ugh, she thinks she's soooo cool. "There are places in the world where women get stoned to death for wearing the so called wrong thing. And it's not school hours so we can wear what we want."

Tomoe's mom comes out and hugs her aunt. "Hello! How've my darling children been?"

"They've been wonderful. We were just talking fashion."

Tomoe's mom tells her aunt, "Well you know those girls and their music. Ran's dad teaches flower arrangement. His flower arrangement school goes back so many generations I just don't get why Ran just isn't interested."

"Her dad? He always ask if I'd like to join but of course I don't have the time."

I whisper to Tomoe, "Tsugu's waiting for us."

Tsugu's cafe feels so cozy and inviting. Other than our friend working here I really think it's the warm lighting and the floors and tables being made of wood. A whiteboard mentions the specials and mentions the festival. Aromas like Jamaican roast, spices, and tumeric and cinnamon fills the air. I think the tumeric and cinnamon is because of the rumi latte. Tumeric has this really different taste. Not bad, just different and it tends to dye everything yellow. I like using it in DIY face masks for acne.

We go to Tsugu's cafe and Tsugu sits with us on her break. "Hi guys! You wouldn't believe what happened today."

"Weird customers holding up your line with stuff you don't care about?"

"Well yeah that too of course but I mean Kaoru came in and I told her I was nervous about being in front of such a big crowd at the festival and she was like don't worry it's not the end of the world my little kitten."

Tsugu told her before us?

I say, "It's not? Well there goes my motivation. Your synthwork slays. If anyone notices anything it'll be me singing our possibly cringey lyrics. It'll mostly be me getting made fun of like I am the singer."

"Thanks Ran, I feel better. I will do my best to capture the best mood for our song!"

Tomoe takes a bite of her Urth fruit tart and I sip my ice blended.

I sigh. "I just hope Tomoe's aunt isn't going to embarrass us."

Tsugu's eyes widen with worry. "Umm, guys look outside."

It's someone dressed like One Punch Man arguing with tourists. I get out my phone and record everything this is just too good. The tourist reaches into his pocket and…pays the guy. Now they're smiling and bowing. And I thought I had juicy rude tourists footage. Our managers only know about our official social media accounts so this would definitely go on one of my alts. Oh well this is Tokyo.

Tomoe asks, "I'm pretty full would you like the rest of my fruit tart?"

"No thanks I'm good."

"Are you sure Ran?"

Please tell me you aren't going to play an annoying you need to eat more game are you? I'm lead singer so I have to watch what I eat besides you've seen me eat chips earlier.

"I'll bring it home for dad. It does look tasty."

I spring out of my chair but feel a bit dizzy.

"Are you okay Ran?"

"Oh, I just stood up too fast. I'll be fine I just need to buy a water."

We buy waters and walk each other home.


	6. Chapter 6-A: Festival Time, Ugh Finally

Everyone is setting up for the festival. Booths are setup for selling shirts and recruiting for overseas colleges. The sound of so many people talking fills the courtyard.

Himari tugs on my sleeve, "Ran! What do you think of that!"

I say, "The art club did a pretty good job on the background. You can see where they stopped caring in the cloud's shading."

Oh Kasumi and Arisa run towards us. Something tells me it's not just to say hi.

"Tomoe! Have you seen," Arisa' eyes shift and she whispers, "Maya?"

"Why would you want, Maya?"

Arisa slowly blinks twice and shuffles back a little, "What makes you think I want her! Who said I wanted her I don't want her!"

"You did, you just asked about her."

Kasumi closes her eyes half way, "He he he, she did, didn't she?"

"Pastel Palettes are setting up way at the other end. Hey can't you just text her or send her a snap?"

She closes her eyes scratching the back of her head. "I tried. Something's wrong with my amp and Maya knows everything about that kind of stuff."

I tippy toe and move around to find a crowd gap. Oh there's Maya. I tell Kasumi, "There she is." I point her to an equipment booth.

Oof Kasumi almost knocked me over with her big hug, "Thank you so much Ran!"

I pat her shoulder. "No problem."

Kasumi's eyes gleam and she excitedly skips towards Maya and Arisa drags her feet following her.

"Well she seemed happy."

"Hey come to think of it where's the rest of our band?"

I look at my phone, "Moca sent a Snap with crumbs on her face."

"That's our Moca." Wha she grabbed my phone she sent one to you too!

"Umm?"

"You were about to get that screencap achievement of shame."

I tell her, "Good thinking. Looks like Himari's walking towards that booth with a guy who looks like Jungkook."

Tomoe says, "I swear if anyone else says they look like girls like it's a bad thing I'm going to scream."

Oh Tomoe. "Well you are pretty scary when you do that."

He has kind of messy bangs and medium chestnut brown hair and a light blue and white denim jacket with fraying near the collar. You know it was probably bought like that. His high cheekbones are pretty nicely defined. His fresh sugar lip balm makes his lips pop.

Oooooo looks like Himari has a crush.

Himari flirts with him saying, "Hi! I like shirts too. I love your webstore's background."

"Thanks."

Himari rests her face on her hands, her elbows resting on the guy's counter. "I have such a big fanclub I have to beat them off with a stick."

We walk up to Himari, "Let's go Himari before your army of stans keeps us from finding Moca. We need to tune our instruments."

"You're in a band! That's so cool!"

"Hmm, you could say that." She puts her finger on her chin like she's thinking.

I say under my breath, "Oh, you can say that."

"Is your friend with the red streak in her hair making fun of you."

Uh oh, busted.

"Oh that's Ran. We've been friends since childhood."

As we're walking away Himari waves, "Bye!"

Himari goes through her bag and aww that's so sweet of her! "Ran, Tomoe, I got you two something. Isn't it just adorable!" You know something it actually is. But we have an image to keep up.

"Aww thanks. Himari, you know how we have this tough cool girl image? Umm, how about I buy you a nice shirt? There are plenty of booths."

Tomoe puts her hand on Himari's shoulder, "Himari, hon, what Ran's trying to say is you're dressed too cute."

Exactly Tomoe though I know Himari seems like she'd take it the wrong way.

"I found this really nice shirt you'd just love Himari. Come with me, you too Tomoe let's go."

Oh a Van's booth! Ugh, how can I of all people not know this would even be here? There's Misaki I have to say hi.

"Hey Misaki!"

"Hey Ran. What's good with you?"

"I'm shopping with Himari." I whisper, "You're not looking forward to wearing Michelle are you."

"You know me so well. I still can't believe Kokoro Hagumi and even Kaoru of all people somehow haven't figured out that I'm Michelle."

Aaah! I feel something knock me down, I stop my fall with the bottom of my hands but I feel really dizzy and getting up didn't help with it.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ran are you okay? I had to run around so many people!"

"Hi Misaki! Have you seen Michelle?"

"She asked me to tell you to wait for her backstage."

"Thanks!"

Himari runs off, stopping when people walk in front of her and goes around people just standing there. She moves so fast yet fluid, maybe I should sign up for soccer too.

Himari's eyes widen with excitement, "Woah I need those!"

They're a pair of white and lavender checkerboard slipons.

I buy her a black diamond supply shirt with a lavender square.

"Oh Ran this is so nice thank you!"

I feel so loved today. Now we can all look like cool rocker girls. And Tomoe gets her a Teddy Fresh strapback hat.

Himari tells me, "So I tapped on a Versace ad and found the cutest carnation pink cropped denim jacket with a shiny yellow collar on Versace's website and you wouldn't believe how much it was! It was…"

She whispers the price in me and Tomoe's ear, "$2,400."

Tomoe takes a step back blinking a couple of times because she's so shook. "What! I don't care what anyone says that's way too much."

She shows me on her phone, "Oh and it would match your aesthetic so perfectly too."

Tomoe looks too and stares at the embroidered leather skinny pants. "Three…$3,300!" Poor Tomoe looks like she's going to cry. "I so need those."

The wind whistles gently through the trees, the sun kisses our faces whenever people's shadows aren't draping over us.

Ako's running towards us and I joke with Tomoe, "Isn't it funny how considering how many people are here we keep running into people we know?"

"Hey sis! Guess what our aunt's here!"

Awkwardness dropped from above like a ton of bricks. This is gonna be fun.

Tomoe raises her eyebrows half smiling, "Is this a joke?"

"No I'm serious. She texted me how she really wants to see us play and wanted to be here to cheer us on."

Tomoe rolls her eyes, "That one? Mom's only sister? The one who called us freaks? Ako, this is bad, bad bad bad."

"But she seems so happy to visit. All she wants is for you me mom and dad to have a fun time at the mall."

Tomoe sighs and tells her, "So you really believe that? People our age are dating, partying, getting ready for college, and I don't know, concerts like this? And what do you want to do Ako? The same thing we've done since we were like 6 and you were 4."

Ako puts her hands on her hips puffing her cheeks. Why does she have to be so mad at us? "We're family and she really cares about you."

"If you really believe that then I feel sorry for you. Besides do you really want to be seen with them? We'll get made fun of, we have images to manage."

"But all those yummy foods and drinks! The sodas, ice creams, coffees."

Tomoe makes a really annoyed expression. "And mom somehow gets into random conversations talking about how terrible we are while our aunt holds up really frilly girly clothes saying, really loudly how we'd just love this! And don't even get me started on her trying to wipe our mouths. And she doesn't want us playing remember?"

Ako sighs slumping her shoulders. "You're right we're stuck. I just want her to accept us so much I forgot."

Ako's voice brightens as she cheers up, "I know! How about I get prickly pear shaved ice with lime and you get a peanut butter and banana chocolate cone!"

Tomoe says in that big sister teasing way, "You know Ako, it's times like these I seriously believe you were adopted."

Tomoe taps her chin thinking. "Hmm, you want to be cool like me or Yukina right? Well I can help you find your band. Come on let's go."

I'm pretty worried. "What if we run into Sayo or Yukina?"

"Oh, they won't be high key mean to us in front of Ako."

"I just hope we can all be friends again when they get over their ridiculous competitiveness."

Tomoe crosses her arms raising her chin in a mocking way, "You never know when an agent might book us. We must always play perfect."

"I mean as musicians we can appreciate how important it is knowing how to play them but it's feeling stuff about stuff that makes it good."

Is Moca sleeping standing up again? "Are you kidding? Moca! Moca wake up this isn't funny! You worry me everytime you randomly fall asleep somewhere. Moca how many times do we have to go through with this, sleeping standing up, especially in public, is dangerous! Or at best embarrassing. Like what if the wrong person took a selfie with you? We're in a band together, so that would reflect bad on the rest of us. We have practice come on!"

She's holding back a laugh. Oh I'm so sure scaring your friends is just so funny.

She's slowly blinking. "Moca's hungry."

Tomoe grabs her hand, "Come on Moca, let's go to a food truck."

We order tacos and woah they have sriracha? As much as I love Cholula sauce sriracha goes with literally everything. I order a tofu corn tortilla taco with sriracha, lime, and avocado. Tomoe orders a spicy grilled chicken taco with Thai dragon pepper sprinkled on it on a corn tortilla. Moca orders a burger with sriracha and ketchup topped with jalapenos and well done fries.

Hey wait a minute we forgot about Tsugu, "Excuse me I'd also like to order a sweet potato taco, it's for our friend Tsugu she plays keyboard."

"No problem we have all your orders."

Concern fills Tomoe's voice, "Ran, we haven't seen Tsugu. I texted her but she hasn't answered me back."

"Moca's not worried."

"Well Moca should be. We spent so much time together coming up with my lyrics and the beats and rhythms. No Tsugu, no pulse, no beat! This, is bad!"

"Ran worries too much."

"Well Moca I have to worry this much because you don't worry at all! Where do you think you're going?" She's slowly walking off again.

"If Ran doesn't want me to get ready."

"Oh, we're supposed to walk this way, sorry Moca."

We show security our IDs and they let us backstage.

If only we knew where Tsugu was.

Huh she's here? Oops. Silly me didn't even notice she texted me.

Tomoe puts her hand on my shoulder, "It's my fault too. I'll handle this."

"Hey Tsugu we got your text!"

She practices keyboard but girls from our class helped out with the lighting and gorgeous background for our show.

"Oh, hi Ran." She sounds pretty down. Not in a I got dumped way but in a I found a top I really really like but nothing was in my size kind of way. Like that happens a lot but I mean like if it was really that good. I feel so bad for leaving her on open but I just didn't know.

"We brought you food. Sorry we went without you."

"Thanks Ran." Her voice is still flat is she okay?

"Did Tsugu find something at a booth but it didn't fit?"

"No, Tsugu was busy, by herself."

How did we even get separated like we did? Why is Tsugu talking in the third person? Oh right, Moca started it. I hope Ako got back okay.

Tomoe tells us, "I just got a text from Ako, she made it."

Tsugu tells us, a lady told me our show's canceled. But Marina didn't tell us so we're still setting up."

Tomoe crosses her arms slowly nodding. "I know exactly what's wrong."

We leave the backstage area and see, Tomoe's aunt. Boy does she not look happy.

"What have I told you?"

"Don't you know anything? Look at all the friends I have, all the followers on Insta I have, this right here, is who I am. Mom learned to accept me for who I am."

"Tomoe! Watch your tone I am your aunt. And nonsense dear you're a girl. I still can't get over how my sister just lets you drum for some band. You embarrass our family with your…music! Why can't you play a proper instrument like the violin?"

I snort trying to hold back a laugh.

Tomoe does a fake laugh. "Ha! You don't know me at all, do you aunt."

Her aunt scans us all with her judgey eyes, "You guys are seriously not going to keep dressing like that are you? Why can't you look more like her?"

I can already feel all of our blood pressures starting to rise. I'm already stewing in anger because of her.

She points her chin at Tsugu.

"Because not all of us are Tsugu."

I admire just how much chill Moca has. She says, "Because not all of us are Tsugurific."

I walk forward a little, "Listen, I know you're upset with Tomoe for being in our band but we've been friends since we were kids."

"You're still kids."

"Kay, but my dad hated how I wanted to play in a band. He was like but what about flower arrangement and I told him dad, I love you but it's just not for me. His lip quivered and he stormed out of the room to his room. He wouldn't speak to me for two whole days. It made me feel awful and rejected, like I didn't even matter and I hated it. But he saw us play and he learned to accept me, to accept us. We are Afterglow."

Tomoe tells her aunt, "That's right. We promised our fans a show. We worked together on a song about how much it sucks being a teen, and it's mostly because people do what you do."

Her aunt throws her hair back. "Fine. Your mother father and Ako and I are going to have a wonderful time at the mall together. Enjoy your time with, well them."

"I'm leaving."

"Good."

She leaves and we go backstage again.

Tomoe rolls her eyes, "Does she even know us at all? We got some time let's practice."

It's the moment we've been practicing for. It's almost sunset and I can already tell Instagram's going to be flooded with a lot of sunset pics. Well it is perfect Instagram lighting. It's such a fiery sunset with bright red clouds and vibrant orange near the horizon.

I tap on my mic and tell the audience, "Hey. This is our new song, so, enjoy!"

"A black hole looms in my soul. Am I not doomed to suffer forever in this world? Am I my friend? Am I my enemy? Does it like even matter? They wanna controls us, they wanna keep us down, they tell us to be ourselves, then they tell you no not your real self but our idea of you. Am I not doomed to suffer forever in this world? Pain and suffering, grades, what's the point of it all?"

I lower my pitch to match the mood of Himari's bass and sing faster to match Tomoe's tempo. "School is a prison, disappointment and pain are life. You say state your purpose I say I don't have to justify myself. There is an inextinguishable fire in my soul, it will burn my cage. We are different, yet the same, our humanity connecting us together."

The courtyard erupts in clapping and cheering, and their phones look like little lights.

Tomoe says. "That was quite a show. How did we do?"

I smile at her saying, "Same as always."

Tomoe's aunt walks up to us. "Tomoe, dear, sorry for being so harsh on you. But you know what they say about nails that stick out."

"Yeah, hammers hitting anyone tends to piss them off. But sorry for how I reacted we had to get ready for a show, we have to study for tests and have homework and you never know when you'll miss out or fall behind."

I ask, "Hey, want to watch Roselia with us? Ako likes you, even though you were mean to her."

"Oh, that girl is in her own little world. But she is such a sweet kid."

We stand next to Kaoru and she tells us, "Ahh, such fleeting beauty, this marvelous sunset."

Himari tells her, "It doesn't have to be fleeting take a pic!"

Kaoru puts her hand over her chest, "Tis but a copy. I already uploaded a few to Instagram. There is nothing like seeing it with your own eyes."

Moca asks, "Did Kokoro find you? Kokoro was looking for you."

"We played a marvelous show. Like Shakespeare said, though this be madness, there is method in it. I feel, this describes Hello Happy World perfectly. Such happy faces in the crowd, so beautiful, so fleeting."

Roselia's revealed after the curtain comes up. Their background looks like outer space and there's a gorgeous navy blue and magenta space cloud and lots of tiny little stars.

Yukina's voice is so smooth and precise, hitting her notes flawlessly. Sayo's so precise on the guitar it's actually kind of scary. Ako looks like she's having the time of her life and her drumming gives their song so much heart and life while Rinko's synthwork makes everything dreamy. Chimey and sparkly high notes add so much but don't give you a splitting headache. Lisa's bass also has heart to it, and Yukina follows it perfectly.

Everyone cheers and we meet with Ako and Kaoru goes back to hanging with Hello Happy World.

Sayo walks up to us, her head hanging down like she feels bad. "Sorry for being mean to you guys this past week."

Yukina adds, "Yes. We took it out on you because we're trying to be the best. Only excellence may define Roselia."

Ako has an excited expression and tells us, "We're going to the mall to celebrate! Sis, would it be okay if we meet you?"

Tomoe says, "Aww, but what about family time? You promised our aunt you'd go with her."

Ako tugs on her collar and looks up like she's counting clouds. "I did, didn't I?"

Me and Tomoe stalk Roselia and can see Tomoe's aunt wiping Ako's mouth. Ako blushes bright coral and covers her face.

"Aunt, umm, I can wipe my own mouth."

Lisa laughs and tries wiping Sayo's mouth but she moves her face away.

Rinko puts her hand over her mouth, obviously laughing.

I text dad asking if I can sleep over Tomoe's and he says I can and let him know I'm okay.

Me the rest of Afterglow and Ako sit in Tomoe's room.

"You were so cool sis! Oh, you were so right about our aunt. All of Roselia like you should have seen it! And Lisa copied her too."

"Hey, you wanted family time."

"I know Ran, but I just want to be so cool but don't want anyone thinking I'm a baby."

I smile. "Hey, tomorrows a whole new day."

Tomoe's grinning in that way. "I'm ready for school tomorrow."

Hrmmm. "I'll try not to sleep in class."

Moca has that playful smile. "Moca wants to try out a few games."

"Oh of all the times you're not falling asleep it just happens to be now?"

Himari's eyes brighten. "Today we slayed! Hey, Hey, Oh!"

We look at each other giggling and Himari blinks a couple of times. "What?"

We start laughing louder. "What?"

Himari says with a whine, "No fair we never do my chant!"


	7. Chapter 1-B: Tomoe's Drumset Broke

I'm sitting in Tomoe's living room and Ako looks happy. She runs to me and Tomoe.

"Hi sis hi Ran! Oooh there's this really cool game I want to show you! Ever hear of Overkill?"

"Alright, we can play Overkill."

The game loads and I go into the practice range and oh my gosh is that a gorilla? I select the gorilla.

I leap with him and, wait why can't I headshot with him? Aww he's so funny too.

We try other characters and I smile at Tomoe, "out of like 30 characters isn't it funny how many of them are over 40?"

"And somehow all right handed too."

"Can I pretend the hamster's left handed?"

"But Ran you're right handed."

I practice on the hamster and I feel like such a tetherball this has so much potential to be fun.

Ako takes my place since she wants to us her playing. She picks a really really tall woman dressed like a cyberpunk sorceress Ako's right she does look really cool. Ako does that thing where she pretends to be evil by narrowing her eyes and putting her hand over her mouth. "Heh he heh, by the power of the gods of darkness Evilrella shall keep her team at full health!"

Yeah, I'm gonna disable chat it's really inappropriate.

"Ran! Their toxicity could inspire one of our songs?"

"Oh yeah."

The archer on her team looks so gross. I ask Ako who he is and she sighs. "That's Handsoapy. He's like never second best and I'm like well for you it would be since 28th best would be too hard for you too." Her voice flattens. "I can't stand him."

Tomoe asks, "Will you kill him off in one of your stories?"

"You know I usually have a policy where I don't kill off canon characters but I hate him so much I'm so going to. Handsoapy is such a conceited gross jerk and they never switch whenever it isn't working out. Oh and he tried killing his brother," Ako's voice gets cheerier, "who's actually sooooo cool!"

Tomoe says, "Of the 30 characters this game has why does one of the characters from Japan have to be a conceited buttface?"

I say, "Hey at least the cyborg ninja makes up for him."

"Victory!" A feminine robot voice announces.

Ako hops off her chair and enthusiastically yells, "Woo hoo!" Is she playing invisible drums?

Sunlight peeps through the blinds, a slight breeze caresses the potted clustering lady palm and potted miniature date palm on one of her shelves. We sit in the living room for tea. I like white or green personally, especially matcha.

Ako tells us, "You wouldn't believe how bad some of the maps are. It's like one mode attack gets so many chances but defense spawns really close to the point so either way it's not fun. But we got a good map so we won!"

Me and Tomoe say, "Hi Rinko!" She was on Zapper the whole time and we heard Ako and Rinko talking to each other on voice chat.

I ask her, "Say what's that other game you and Rinko play? You know the one like Minecraft because it has money and trading in it

Tomoe asks Ako, "Does your band have practice? Because we're scheduled and we can walk to Circle together."

"Mmm hmm."

"So about my Overkill fic, should I add time travel? I'm afraid it'll solve too much like what's to stop anyone from going back in time and ruining stuff or the good guys solving everything too easy?"

"Hey you're already doing better than many real writers."

Ako smiles, "Thanks. So no time travel?"

I tell her, "I wouldn't but it's your story."

"So should I have the old guy boss upload his mind to a computer then into in a 16 year old version of himself so he can go to school with them?"

"Umm, yeah, no."

Crowds walk by, just the usual tourists, people selling stuff to them, and families. Coffee and perfume aromas fill the sidewalk. People complain about not finding parking and how expensive it is. I give one of the homeless guys money and we keep walking.

We turn a few corners and notice more guys and girls our age.

I look at Tomoe, "What are they looking at?"

"We're outcasts, they have a problem with just us existing."

I ask Tomoe, "Why do these guys keep staring weirdly at us?"

"They probably want to be our boyfriends."

"Yeah well it's creeping me out. Like remember one of those times a guy yelled something inappropriate to a girl? If everyone knows people hate it then why do they keep doing that? And we're outcast so why would anyone want to date us?"

Oh no, is that guy running to us? Okay Ran think how can you let him down gently? Tomoe won't let anything happen to us and we can say we're meeting a boyfriend I don't even have.

Ugh, here he is. "Hey, I was just wondering if."

That's it he has to know now, "Look, ever since I was 8 I could look up how not to get kidnapped wherever I was, and my parents are pretty big on safety. I also have noonlight and gps and friends who'll know I'm missing so you really don't want to kidnap us." I gently yet threateningly stroke my phone with my thumb.

Wow did I say all that to him? Not as gentle as I hoped why couldn't I remember?

Tomoe tells him, "Plus she can scream really loud."

What does he thinks so funny? "No girls, I'm just here because my daughter wants an autograph. She's 8."

Aww what a sweet kid. How did I not see her? I squat a little and sign her coloring book.

Tomoe says, "Already signing? At this rate we'll tour with Billie Eilish."

"And no problem about thinking I wanted to date you. I bet guys try stopping you all the time. Sorry, we'll go and thanks for my daughter's autograph."

Tomoe looks down to me and says, "He has no idea. Think we'll almost cause an accident again?"

We walk by Himari playing a rhythm game. All these guys are watching her play. She slays in that game.

A guy with short spikey hair asks her, "Woah you're pretty good! Can I carry your bag?"

"And can I carry your, uhh, small koala plush! It's so cute too!"

Himari smiles and tells them, "Sorry guys, I have plans. We're going to Circle."

"Please can I carry stuff?"

Himari looks at Tomoe smiling with big eyes. She walks over and says, "Me and Ran are here."

The guys and Himari race in front of us.

"Careful Himari, don't hurt yourself carrying that koala plush."

She thanks the guys for carrying her stuff.

"Himari?! What was that all about who are they?"

"Oh, they're just my fanclub." She touches her chin. "I just don't get it, what's so special about me? They really want to be my friend so bad. Is it because I'm cool?"

Me and Tomoe look at each other and snort because we're holding back a laugh.

"Because I'm popular?"

She puts her bag down then gasp in that oh my gosh I got it way. "I know! They know I'm not doing good in one of my classes!"

"You go to an all girls school like the rest of us."

Himari looks down sighing. "Oh yeah. Maybe they like my amazing ideas that you guys don't appreciate?"

I tell her, "I don't think so Himari."

"Maybe they want to protect me on the train?"

"No!"

Tomoe tells her, "Yeah it's really not smart to go by yourself and especially with guys you don't really know."

Himari sips her water. "I'd never dream of it."

Yay Moca's here! She's with Lisa.

Lisa excitedly runs to us. "Hi Afterglow! Oh, you guys wouldn't believe who's in our part of town!"

Well she is really into makeup and fashion. If it wasn't for Afterglow's manager I bet Lisa would already be an Instagram baddie. She's so talented on bass, I hope she doesn't make Himari feel insecure about her bass skill.

Lisa rapidly slaps our table like she's drumming and takes a big gasp. "Goche and Dufucana! And guess what? Eve booked a job with them! Aaah she'll be here any minute and between you and me I'm pretty jealous but don't tell her okay?"

Eve walks in, dragging her feet with her eyes almost closed.

She sits with us and Lisa looks at us and rest her hand on Eve's shoulder. "Eve? What's wrong?"

Her eyes move up, peeking from her arms resting on the table. She sobs, shedding a few tears.

Lisa pats her back holding her. "You don't have to tell us but I won't think less of you if…oh my gosh did something happen on the train?"

I sit next to her, "We won't judge you. You aren't responsible for someone else being a per…"

Eve sniffs and tells us, "It's not that at all. My boss wanted us to wear dreadlocks. It just doesn't feel right for me."

Moca asks, "What's wrong with that?"

"People are told they can't wear their traditional hairstyles while people not them wear them and get complimented for being sooo cool and fashionable. And I'm half Finnish so I don't know if it's even worse for me to wear them. It's not fair to them how they're thought of differently for their own styles but if we take them we get complimented on it."

Roselia changed the song they're rehearsing. Eve takes a sip of her tea. "Like I sort of know why it's inappropriate but not really all I know is I know it upsets so many people and how somethings are too sacred to turn into a costume or just to make money."

Moca tells her. "Not to mention locs would look ridiculous on Eve."

"Moca!"

Eve tells her, "No, Ran's right." Eve wipes a tear and seems to be calming. Poor Eve.

Himari's eyes brighten and she smiles. Wonder what idea we'll have to tease her for this time? "Maybe you can wear cute fluffy hats instead? And get pics with you and the other models raising your hands jumping at the same time. What do you think Moca?"

"Hmm, oops sorry I wasn't listening."

"You're so mean Moca!"

Eve stands up and eats a slice of bitter melon then says. "They choose that for you Himari." Eve sighs sadly then says, "My bushido spirit tells me appropriation is wrong."

Chisato walks over, "We're ready for rehearsal. Is everything okay?"

Eve tells her she'll tell her later.

Miranda tells us we're up so we practice. Tomoe's really banging those drums hard, me and Moca follow her beat. Something doesn't sound right…"Aaah!" Tomoe's drumstick just flies out of her hand breaking a few lights and they fall on her drum set. Oof. I feel my pulse race and just want to die somewhere well before Miranda gets the chance at least. We can't show ourselves here ever again.

I rush everyone whispering, "Come on let's go."

I hear throat clearing right after we round the corner and it's Marina. Hmm, why us?

She's crossing her arms shaking her head slowly back and forth. "Anything happen, girls?"

Moca says. "Moca can't say."

I turn my head staring daggers at her. "Moca she obviously does! You'll just get us in deeper trouble!"

Please Earth, swallow me whole.

Marina tells us, "Sorry girls, I know it was an accident but you'll have to pay it off."

Tomoe sighs and I look up into her eyes and she tells me, "Ran, hon, you guys can go ahead without me. Me and Tsugu will meet you at Tsugu's coffee shop."

We leave and walk to her coffee shop and we all agree not to mention Tomoe's slip up.

Moca looks at a guy working on his laptop and whispers to us, "He's a famous author so let's not bother him."

Telling me not to bother a famous person? Must, not, narrow, my eyes at Moca for feeling like she had to tell us that. We're not rude ignorant tourists you know.

"Don't bother typing guy, got it." I tell her. What was I thinking this is Moca we're talking about.

We sit down and I text Tomoe to make sure she's okay and she's a minute away. Did I hear one of the girls behind us mention Eve?

A girl says, "Maybe I should write it's not like real work or anything."

A girl with a slightly deeper voice jokes, "Yeah like how hard can it really be to type stuff?"

Yay Tomoe's here!

Ako says with a slight whine, "Oh no I've been posting my stories for free all this time."

I whisper to Ako, "Maybe they're too appropriate? You might even get a Netflix original movie if you make them naughtier."

Tomoe tells her, "Yeah and notice how no one in real life cares about age ratings. Like imagine someone online free from society's judgeyness? I mean our parents let you watch R. Heck not even me and Ran are technically old enough for R."

A girl behind us says in an I can't believe it voice, "I feel bad about Eve. It's like she lost her way."

A girl with a higher voice responds to her, "She does that all the time!"

The first one says, "No I mean she forgot who she is."

The higher voiced one responds, "Like I said."

A third with a calmer deeper voice says, "This is a bad time for her to be acting weird. I mean with Eve not wanting different hair and everything."

"Oh no Ayano!"

"Yes Emiko. Let's be honest, maybe it's time we need someone who'll bring new life to our group."

"But won't that mess with our careers?"

The calmer one says, "Well I for one would welcome someone with a fresh new attitude."

Tomoe excuses herself to get an ice blended.

"Woah she looks so cool!" Emiko says.

Tomoe comes back and those girls were talking about her.

Ayano looks over her seat to our booth and looks at Tomoe and asks, "Ooooo, hey! We couldn't help but notice how cool and edgy you look."

Emiko looks over, "Hi! Yeah, there's just something about you."

I ask them, "Can we help you with anything?"

Ayano asks, "Oh, sorry. We're models and was wondering if you'd like to model with us?"

Tomoe's voice fills with surprise and shock, "Modeling!"

"Don't worry we know our agent will just love you." She looks at the deeper voiced calm one, "So what do you think Hayami?"

Hayami ask Tomoe, "Aren't you one of those Instagram baddies?"

Ayano tells Tomoe, "Either way you're about to go legit."

Tomoe whispers to me and Tsugu, "Ugh, I really don't want to do this but on the other hand I really need the money. If I don't pay off that light and drums I'll be paying that off for the rest of my life?"

I tell her, "Even if they make you wear dreadlocks? I mean they were talking about Eve?"

"I feel like they were all doing different shoots."

She looks up to them, "Can I bring my friends too?"

"Only one friend."

Moca tells Ayano, "Moca can't make it. But I can see why you'd want her with those cute tart crumbs on her face."

Me and Tomoe roll our eyes and smile looking into each other's eyes. Tomoe tells her, "Well you heard Moca she can't make it but Ran can. She's always wanted to be there."

Ayano clasps her hands smiling, "Thank you so much. Can't wait to work with you oh and we're going to need your Insta."

"I'm getting a social media manager aren't I?"

She nods closing her eyes. "Yeah but it's not that bad. We can share snaps but remember, you're going to be…part of a brand with us! Aren't you excited? Our shoots tomorrow see you after school. It was nice meeting all of you."

I look up to Tomoe, "Excited huh?"

"Between you and me I really don't want to do this. Just the thought of being a brand makes me throw up in my mouth."

"Hey I'm here for you."


	8. Chapter 2-B: Tomoe Starts Modeling

It's a nice relaxing evening with my bestie and her family the night before her first shoot. I don't like watching Game of Fancy Chairs when everything's new, I'd rather know what happens so I can watch it without getting attached to someone who ends up dead.

I look over to Tomoe, "You know there isn't going to be a happy ending anyway. I was honestly rooting for the nigh…"

"I just don't get it," Ako interrupts sighing, "Whenever grownups in a show or movie swear it's always cool or funny but whenever it's me it's always oh that's inappropriate Ako! Or whenever I want to be cool I always end up cute instead. It's like I picked the skulls and bats not the bunnies and kittens people!"

Ako puffs her cheeks and Tomoe tells her, "I know people can be weird sometimes."

Their mom tells them, "Whenever I swear and eat something it always tastes ickier."

Ako rolls her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy you know it's true."

Her mom gently nudges the feather duster and Ako gulps looking at it. There aren't many feathers missing and the handle isn't bent at all.

The episode ends and I thank Tomoe and tell her, "It's too bad you have to model."

"I'll make enough money to pay off those lights and drums and pretend it never happened."

"Yeah with all those people on social media and at school who'll never ever let you forget?"

"Hmmmmm…" Tomoe slumps and frowns. "Someone hide me please."

It's still dark but almost sunrise. Dark red and a bit of orange peep over the little horizon I can see past the hills houses and buildings. I see a guy just standing on the sidewalk and I freeze. He looks at me and runs across the street without making a sound. He hides behind a tree and I'm already carrying my phone. I don't want to escalate even though I know this neighborhood, if I scream they'll know I'm in trouble. Okay this is weird I have to…he fades away starting with his feet like he wasn't even there phew it was only a ghost.

I feel my pulse still going up so I walk next to a group who's also going to our school and use noonlight, just in case. Those six seconds were pretty weird.

One of the girls compliments my backpack, "I like your backpack. The cat face works with your pins."

I meet Tomoe just outside her house and tell her everything. "A ghost!?"

"Yeah. He wore blue jeans, had short hair, wore a white shirt, and had short hair."

"Think we should contact a shrine?"

I stroke my chin, "You know, we probably should."

The door slams and Ako looks excited. "You saw a ghost Ran? That is so cool!"

"Umm, actually it was pretty scary."

"Of course Ran it was a ghost!" Her eyebrows scrunch as her smile sharpens and puts her hand over her mouth pretending to be evil again, "He he he, I Ako, dark ruler of the underworld call upon my army of ghost to help my sister and her bestie…"

Tomoe shakes her head.

Ako exclaims, "But sis!"

I tell her, "It was only scary until I found out it was a ghost."

I go into my notes and write down everything from the ghost, I can tell this will inspire a great song.

Ako walks with us and I tell her about the ghost and she says, "But I thought ghosts didn't have legs?"

"Tell that to the one I saw."

Tomoe smiles, "You're doing much better with your grades."

"Thanks. I still can't get over how you're modeling."

"Hey I'm not looking forward to it either."

I look up to her smiling, "Who knows maybe you'll like it?" Oh gosh I hope she doesn't. Should I be worried? She's Tomoe of course she would never do that.

She looks down doing a fake but playful glare, "Not funny Ran." We laugh.

Ako's voice raises, "Hey I'm here too you know!"

I tell her, "And so is Rinko."

"Hey Rin Rin! What's wrong?"

Rinko sighs, "I just can't get the rhythm right on this song."

"Yukina and Sayo can be so strict I tell you! They always tell us we don't play well enough." Ako's eyes brighten as she smiles big, "Until we do!" Her and Rinko giggle agreeingly.

Ako says, "Yukina may be a perfectionist but she's so cool and you can tell she really likes us too."

We're at Rinko's school, "Bye Ako I'll text you before rehearsal okay?"

School's out and I hear Kaoru talking to Kanon, "To be, or not to be, that my kitten, is the question."

Kanon puts her finger on her chin leaning back a little, "To be what?"

"To be a beautiful flower rising out of a crack in the sidewalk, to be a fleeting sunrise," she dramatically raises her voice, "To be…" she sounds calmer, "at rehearsal with me, yeah that's it my little kitten."

"Umm, of course. We agreed to meet Misaki there anyway."

I look up to Tomoe and smile, "You have to admire how smart and poetic Kaoru is."

"Not to mention that really elegant guitar she has."

I already texted Moca Tsugu and Himari that me and Tomoe can't rehearse.

Himari runs up to us, her eyes wide and grabs Tomoe's shirt, "Tomoe! I'm scared! Please don't let Afterglow break up!"

Tomoe sighs, "I don't know if we can. I'm not even sure I have a shoot. The models from the other day were pretty sure their agent would like me though."

Tsugu tells us, "I'm sure you guys will figure this out. I just know you can do it. Tomoe, we're all here for you."

Moca wraps one of my hands in both her hands, "Ran, if you find any pastries in the modeling snack area can you bring me back some please? And send them pictures of the cute crumbs on my face?"

I laugh, "Like they'd have any bad foods at their snack bar."

"But so many bad foods are delicious."

"I will if I find any."

I share Nori chips and bitter melon slices with Tomoe and me and Tomoe look at each other before going inside. We stand in a way where we aren't in anyone's way.

Better When You're Gone fills the lobby, I can definitely see Tsugu admiring its masterful synthwork. A peachy aroma with notes of vanilla orchid and cedar fill our noses. The air conditioning is on too high as usual but not 7-Eleven bad.

I ask Tomoe, "What are people like us even doing here?"

"I'm just as confused as you are Ran. Whatever happens just remember, we are not like them. We are outcasts, you know, nonconformist creative weirdos."

We check in then walk down the hall.

Tomoe's eyes widen,

The ceilings are so high and the air feels so fresh and clean. The lights are a bit harsh though. The floor's glossy white marble. Tall potted plants line the wall every few meters.

The cafeteria noise gets even louder I think we're going the right way. Eve works for this agency so I know it's not a scam.

I gently elbow Tomoe, "Psst, looks like they have a snack counter after all."

"Meh, it's salad but I'll take it."

I pick up a paper plate and me and Tomoe put lettuce, kiwi, slices of carrot, and avocado on it then I take a wasabi flavored nori sheet and I rip and crush it and sprinkle the flakes over my salad. A photographer puts lots of dressing on his lettuce. I'm honestly not comfortable eating near all these people especially these models. I'd put everything in a plastic bag but people would think that's weird.

Too bad there aren't any pastries I can bring back for Moca. I'll stop by Saya's bakery to get her one.

Girls with long dark brown hair and comfortable looking robe with a white top and red bottom lean against a wall. One's just scrolling on her phone.

I whisper to Tomoe, "Oh my gosh shrine maidens. We have to ask them about the ghost I saw."

I walk up to them, "Hi. Would you like any of my salad?"

One takes a slice of kiwi and another a slice of avocado and the rest take leaves of lettuce. "Thanks."

"So I saw this ghost earlier and am worried about him. If he doesn't move on he might corrupt into a demon and if he's afraid of moving on…"

She interrupts, "Oh...We're not really shrine maidens it's for a shoot."

I scratch between my neck and collarbone. "Oh, well sorry I bothered you."

"Oh, no problem."

We keep walking and Tomoe rolls her eyes, "Ugh, everything's so fake. Since I'm modeling it's going to feel hypocritical of me to call that out."

Harsh lights fill the dressing room. Different aromas fill the air ranging from fruity to spicy.

I find a single toilet bathroom and Tomoe waits outside. I'm free from the eyes of anyone who cares way too much about people being picky eaters. I start with the lettuce first, then carrots, avocado which is surprisingly filling, and I finish the kiwi last.

We keep walking and a model scans me head to toe.

She throws her hair back and tells me. "You know if you have no butt you really shouldn't..."

I feel my face scrunching as I look up into her eyes, shooting excuse me what did you say energy out of my eyes. Tomoe stares daggers at her too.

She backs away nervously laughing. "Oh, sorry you must be new here. Sorry I was only trying to help, well welcome to the industry." She rushes down the hall.

Tomoe tells me, "Oh the classic insult disguised as fashion advice, you gotta love it."

I ask the woman with the clipboard if I can go in. "Are you Mitake Ran?"

"Yes I'm with Tomoe."

"Go right ahead, and remember don't make too much noise. Hair and makeup takes hours."


	9. Chapter 3-B: Tomoe's First Shoot

A framed kanji for beauty hangs on the wall. There's a potted orange tree and tall potted lemon grass in an eclipse vase, assistants rush back and forth, and hair and makeup people. And models talking to each other.

"Can you believe girls from our agency got a shoot with Golce and Dabana?"

Her friend says sounding surprised, "And one of them walked out on the shoot!"

"Was it the one who's in an idol group with Shirasagi Chisato?"

The one with blonde highlights responds, "I think that's her. And she's obsessed with bushido?"

"That's her. She may be weird but she's such a sweet person."

A hairstylist brushes her hair and adds a couple pins to hold her hair and the model says, "But walking out on that high end label shoot? That's weird even for her. I mean who does she think she is Gigi Hadid?"

That was awful what happened to her. I know people get impulsive but even if she believed that trash her social media handler would tell her why she really really shouldn't.

"If you think we look good now imagine us after postproduction?"

"They'll make us our faces even more defined with even tinier pores. Wait, will we even be on trend?"

Sigh, as if professionals dressing them and doing their hair and makeup isn't enough they get photoshopped too. Everyone already knows that but like how do they even feel about it?

"Aaaah!" Tomoe does not look like herself and has an I can't believe I'm doing this face.

Tomoe walks out wearing vibrant pink tennis shoes, tucked in a vibrant yellow square neck cami with a wide straps and a think purple stripe at the top, and orange high waisted denim shorts.

She ask me to watch her phone and sits down and they start working on her.

An hour goes by and Tomoe says she's thirsty and I get up. I tell the assistant, "I can do this, thanks."

I smooth my shirt and scratch my collar. I run my fingers through my hair and look over to Tomoe sitting and brush her shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

She answers, "Since I can't get out of my spot," I rest my left foot on a piece of metal that connects two of the chair's legs and Tomoe finishes, "can you please get me a bottle of water from the snack area?"

"I'll be right back. Oh, and that perfume works so well for you."

I get her water and wait longer. I text dad back telling him I'm okay.

After 40 minutes they take a short break and Tomoe says, "You know who's beautiful?"

I lean in closer, "Yes?"

Tomoe rolls her eyes. "Pretty much everyone here! And do you want to know why? Because everyone has to spend ridiculous amounts of time getting our wardrobe hair and makeup ready. Girls like these make other girls feel ugly making them starve themselves. And everything's photoshopped anyway."

"I see your point. Don't worry Tomoe, it'll be over soon enough and we can get back to playing our music."

After 20 minutes the hair and makeup people are done and she stands up. Another model asks, "Wanna practice poses before we shoot?"

"Sure."

She scans Tomoe up and down. "Want to switch places with me? I think I got the fat mirror."

Her reflection doesn't even look fat.

You know, the hair and makeup people did an amazing job making my friend look like someone else entirely. It's so ironic, an effortless look taking this much effort.

Tomoe's hair is in a high wavy ponytail with wavy curls peeping out.

Tomoe and a few other models are called to the set where they're shooting.

Then 40 minutes go by and she's already done! "I hope I did alright."

I feel weak and lightheaded, and the lights feel harsh now. Models and photographers pass us

"Hey, only a few more shoots and you won't have to worry about anything ever again."

"Should I tell anyone on Instagram about this?"

Hmm, I stroke my chin. "You know, the fact you're even asking means you feel unsure enough not to just tell everyone so no. You'll never be able to live down."

"I'm still kind of unsure. Like I still have an image to maintain as our drummer."

"Okay let me rephrase that. I won't ever let you live it down. Besides the agency's keeping track of your social. If you complain they'll note it."

"Yeah I see your point."

The EDM playing over the speakers here is actually nice. Nothing against really bass heavy music but it'd just make my headache worse.

We go to Saya's bakery and I get Moca a cinnamon roll and water for myself.

Hey it's Eve and Hina.

Hina's eyes and mouth widen into perfect circles. "Is that really you Tomoe! You're really boppin today!"

Eve tells Tomoe, "I know your first day is hard but you used your bushido and did it."

"Well I'm not even sure I got it right."

She then gives Tomoe a big hug. "You look amazing!"

Tomoe looks kind of nervous. "Thanks."

A few models walk in, "Hey it's her! I heard you slayed back there."

Eve waves to them. "Hi."

"Okay whatever. So Tomoe, your post production really brings out your best features."

"They're already done with post production?"

Ayano tells her, "I just knew you'd be great for our agency."

Tomoe grins. "So what gave it away?"

"Your walk, attitude, high cheekbo…heh, nice try. No but seriously you were hot back there. Wanna hang with us?"

"Hmm, I have to walk Ran home. Although I am free tomorrow."

Is she serious? This can't be happening.

"Oh, you can prepare for a shoot before showing up and they shoot all over town. So…like if you don't have to wear a brand or label's clothes then yeah. They give us instructions on what we should wear and stuff."

On the way home I ask Tomoe, "This isn't you I just know it."

"Meh, I figure I can party with them and I can tell you how ridiculous everyone was."

Oh I see, it's like she's going undercover so she can reform the system. Makes me feel all warm inside. "Don't forget to tell me everything."

I'm walking in the halls with Tomoe, stepping aside girls walking looking at their phones. "So Tomoe you up for the skate park later?"

"Sorry Ran, I promised mom and my aunt we'd shop together."

She giddily puts her hand over her mouth and grabs my arm. "Isn't this exciting or what?"

"I'm glad you're getting along with her again. But, I don't know, have fun shopping!"

I hand Moca the bun I picked up from Saya's bakery.

"Mmm, Moca too has a modeling gig."

"You too? Did you tell anyone before me?"

Moca takes a selfie. "Hue hue hue, do the crumbs on my face bring out my dimples?"

Oh Moca you almost had me! "Good one Moca."

Hina makes short quick steps towards Tomoe, "Now that's a boppin hairstyle! You can style hair with us sometime if you want. And bring your double barrel wand. Those beach waves are boppin! Can I take your pic? I'm gonna draw you in so many different styles."

Tomoe smiles flicking her hair back. "Sure, go right ahead. Just remember to use lighting and shading layers. And maybe a second skin layer for my undertones."

"Thanks Tomoe. I'll tell you when I'm done and don't forget to repost when I'm done."

I can't believe this. She's changing right before my eyes. I know we usually draw with Hina but there's just something different about this.

After school I change into my skater gear at home. "Tomoe modeling, that's pathetic. Then again we still have to pay for the drums but modeling? Couldn't we have waited tables or something?"

Mom tells me, "Do you know how many girls try and fail to break into that industry even with parents who push them super hard? I'm just not too sure about those parties she's going to."

"Me neither. I mean what if she likes them better than me?"

I meet Misaki and Hagumi at the skate park. Oh a text from Tomoe. Huh, she actually seems happy, shopping for stuff she doesn't even like without me.

I nosegrind on a rail then gain momentum going up the half pipe. Me and Misaki almost crash into each other but I keep going left avoiding her. Oh my gosh Hagumi can skate. She fly outs over the half pipe edge and stretches her foot back then grabs the tail end of her board. Woah she's skating down the ramp really fast! She swerves past scooter kids then slams her skateboard down then jumps over a short rail.

Looks like she's going to the really steep part. Instead of railsliding she leaps really far, her skateboard spins three times and she touches the tail of her skateboard and slams it down landing on it. Wow those skills.

Then she slows down and sits with me on the halfpipe's edge on my end. "Skating's so much fun isn't it you guys?"

I'm already dizzy and lightheaded from all this skateboarding, like millions of tiny things are pressing against the inside of my forehead so I sit with Misaki.

I tell her, "I'm actually impressed."

Hagumi gets back and I ask, "You were so awesome is Vans or Thrasher endorsing you yet?"

"Nah I'm just having fun. Maybe Tomoe's happy with her new life? She's still your bestie as far as I know. I miss Michelle but I know she's always there for us whenever we play. Our fluffy wuffy bear friend is always there when we need her."

Me and Misaki share a look, she grins like she's trying not to laugh. I ask, "You're fluffy wuffy?"

"We don't talk about Michelle outside of rehearsal." "Oh, right. Well anyway I'm glad she's getting along better with her aunt but she seemed a bit too happy going shopping for all these outfits that she doesn't even like. I know her, and I know she doesn't like those stores."


	10. Chapter 4-B: My Friend's Drifting

We're actually pretty early to school today.

I ask Tomoe, "You haven't been working on your fic lately have you?"

"Meh, all those rich guys and models at those parties could inspire new depths of shallowness for my characters. The billionaire and his supermodel wife die in a helicopter crash while the MC becomes famous for being a weird shallow stalker."

I laugh. "So any happy endings?"

"Actually there is. The MC's bestie is with someone she really likes. And the billionaire says right before he crashes hey at least people will actually care about our deaths. Then after that the MC's bestie is holding hands with her date walking down the beach."

"Hey that is pretty funny." I take my tablet out of my bag. "The billionaire romance genre is just asking to get parodied."

I sip my water. "Say Tomoe any idea what the new project's going to be?"

looks so happy I wonder if it's a funny meme or if he has a date?

"Okay class you're gonna love this!" He rolls his eyes half smiling and playfully says, "Moca you can wakeup now."

He calls on Hina to walk to the front of the class.

She walks to the front of the class and he asks her, "How old are you again Hina?"

"Sixteen."

"So how old's the Earth again?"

"Hmm, 4.5 billion years. Why?"

"Oh you have no idea how excited I am to get to that. Well how would you feel if there were people in their 40's and older who thought it was only 6,000?"

Hina looks confused, "Hmm, stupidity is not boppin. I saw a documentary where Logan Paul of all people made fun of flat earthers."

says, "Exactly Hina!"

He strokes his chin, "Hmm, wait didn't he post that tasteless for reasons we all know video in the forest?"

He blinks a couple of times, "Well anyway there are companies that spend millions convincing people of crazy nonsense. Well our project is climate change! I want everyone to get into groups and find 3 arguments saying climate change isn't real and you have to disprove them. Your generation is inheriting a world that you didn't even do anything to mess up."

Hina's gonna carry her group so hard I can tell. At least we have an easy assignment so I can get back to helping Tomoe.

Wait, Tomoe I'm not that way!

I ask Tomoe, "Umm, Tomoe? Don't you want to be with me and Moca?"

Is she...grouping up with those conventional popular girls?

"Ssssss, yeah, sorry Ran. I just feel like we should branch out, you know, get to know other people."

I do not like this, at all.

I stare Tomoe's group right in their eyes, scrunching my mouth. Tomoe's facing them so she can't see me. I scratch my collar very slowly and gently, letting my jacket sleeve fall so they can see my friendship bracelet, the same as Tomoe's.

"Hi Ran! I drew your friend and I was like woosh! Then I was like hmm, something's missing then I added a second shading layer and Tomoe came out so boppin!"

Everyone just loves Tomoe now don't they? Tomoe was actually shook by how nice the salespeople were at Bloomingdale's. I mean they're usually nice but from what she told me they were way way nicer. It was like that time a salesperson in another store told us when we were standing together bye have a nice day in an irritated tone like she was trying to rush us out, but welcoming instead of not. Funny how when you're dressed super comfy and don't even bother with makeup you get treated worse.

Moca moans, "Hmm, why do we need to do metric?"

"Moca, this is Japan, we've always done metric, even outside of science."

She laughs. "Hue hue hue just teasing."

I then tell her, "Okay, Hina may be a genius but that doesn't mean she should carry us. Besides I'm actually interested in doing this project."

Hina's eyes brighten as she opens her pretty tablet case. "We all play guitar that's so cool! So which arguments against climate change denial should we disprove?"

I search disproving climate change denial and then climate change denial motivation.

Hina reads from her tablet, "I'm not a climate scientist, but..." Hina laughs and says, "No kidding! Hmm, notice how all the deniers get big oil money?"

I tell my group, "I guess destroying our future is worth investing a few hundred million dollars lying to the public to avoid responsibility."

I read our questions, "Hmm, difference between climate and weather, what problems will it cause, should the world wait for the United States to act? Why not? And more questions."

We read more and I tell Hina, "I don't think we should wait for America to take charge because they have politicians who get money from denying it. We just can't wait for them to take action. What do you think?"

"I agree so much! Although it is pretty sad they care more about profits than our oceans forests and air quality."

I hear Tomoe talking to her group taking a break from talking about the project and how her and her mom and aunt had so much fun shopping together.

I ask Moca, "Moca, hold my hair please."

Oh Hina's waving her arms getting my attention it's just really hard not listening to Tomoe. "Hello! Ran! Moca! Please talk to me we're doing so well so far."

"Sorry Hina." I breathe deep. "Okay, so we've decided to disprove the medieval warm period." I gently tap Moca on the shoulder, "Moca...Moca...Moca!"

She blinks and laughs. "Hue hue hue, Moca fooled you."

"Okay Moca, I want to get this done perfectly."

"You always do."

I respond, "Like, ya!"

Hina then says, "Okay, so while the medieval period was warmer in Europe it was also cooler in the tropical pacific. They had less volcanic activity meaning less soot to block the sun, and ocean circulation brought warmer seawater to the north Atlantic. But we don't see those conditions today and the temperature went up as more coal and oil was used."

We agree to work on how they say the climate changed before, and write greenhouse gasses and ocean carbon were in balance and life had millions of years to adapt to new changes while now we're burning so much carbon so fast.

Before the bell rings passes out permission slips and says, "I'm also sending them to your parent's Dropbox. We'll be working with classes in Vietnam, India, and England through our class screens and tablets for cultural exchange so we can all work on these projects together. Your groups will team with groups of 3 from their classes assuming they can make it so you might have like two from India and three from England and Vietnam or whatever in your groups. Since climate change effects the world it makes sense to work together on it and other things in the future too."

is actually pretty cool sometimes.

After going home and changing into our casual clothes I walk with Moca, "How can Tomoe do that to us?"

"I'm scared of losing our Tomoe too. Oh, there she is."

Tomoe's wearing a pale pink long sleeved V neck with a cropped denim vest and asymmetrical A-line blue denim skirt and black Vans classics. Her hair is in perfect beach waves. I bet she has a shoot.

We rush over to walk with her. "Hi! Wanna hang out at the coffee shop with us? Tsugu's working."

Tsugu nods yes.

Himari looks up to Tomoe with puppy dog eyes. "Please! It's just not the same without you."

"Sorry everyone, I have another shoot."

Am I really losing my bestie? What did I do to deserve this?

Tomoe says, "This is the part where you say way to go Tomoe! Or congratulations Tomoe!"

Himari enthusiastically yells, "Way to go! Congratulations!"

Himari sighs then says, "Here comes my fanclub."

The taller boy with a fade and dyed almost white blonde hair and white shortsleeved band crewneck says to Tomoe, "Hey want me to help with your bags?"

Himari tells his friends, "Ugh these bags are so heavy! Anyone want to help me?"

"Oof, sorry, our hands are full."

We should definitely walk with Tomoe to the agency.

After we walk with our friend we go to Tsugu's coffee shop.

We sit down and Himari tells me, "Sure those guys are annoying but did you see Tomoe steal my fanclub, just like that?"

"Oh, I don't know how she's changed but she's changed! First she didn't,"

Moca interrupts, "Aren't we gonna order a tea or coffee? Moca's hungry."

Oh, sure. We stand in line and get our coffees.

Well won't you look at that those models are back.

Ayano says, "Ugh, can you believe Eve wanted to catch a katana for a photoshoot? Like it was a beach theme, hello."

Hayami sips her hibiscus and green with ice and responds, "Well she is into bushido and those period dramas."

Emiko then says, "Hey speaking of which do you guys remember the time Ayano..." Ayano shakes her head putting her finger over her mouth." Emiko giggles a little, "Sorry. You know how Eve wears white pants a..." Ayano's eyes narrow at her in that I know what you are going to say and seriously do not want you to kind of way.

Tsugu walks by and Ayano says, "Hey over here barista!"

I walk over to them, "Hey, she has a name you know."

"Oh, hey aren't you Tomoe's friend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Ugh, do us a favor and stay away from her. She doesn't need to hang out with a social outcast like you. You look like you should go on a fast food diet."

Off, that stung hard.

I tell her, "That's funny coming from a literal model!" but was starting to cry the entire time. Sure I notice I'm an outcast literally all the time but when someone, especially such an insider says it, I have a problem.

I sit down with my friends, shaking. My eyes heat up and I cry, the warm tears flow into my sleeves.

I feel a hand gently rub my back. "Aww, I'm sure Tomoe still likes you. I know you're worried about her but she'll get that check and pay off the drums and lights and everything will be all better!" I hear Himari tell me.

Tsugu walks over and gives me a free iced rising sun matcha since she knows I like it. "It's on me. Sorry Ran don't let those girls get to you."

I take a sip of my tea with all those bad sugar calories where they can see me to prove I don't have an eating disorder. If they think I do then their industry wins. I can do enough burpees and frog jumps and some jump rope to burn the calories off later.

That was so thoughtful of Tsugu, "Thanks Tsugu." We hug each other.

"It's okay Ran." She whispers

I text Tomoe so I have a sign she's still my bestie, "How is everything? Wanna dye my streak?"

"Hey you"

Yay she didn't leave me on open.

"Sorry I can't"

Really Tomoe can't we schedule it? I mean you can't be that busy, can you?

"K I'll ask Moca then"

"K have fun you guys"

So no hey wait we can arrange something, no please I insist wait for me, it was k have fun you guys. Sigh, maybe we really are drifting. No, we've been besties from the start, I'm not going to lose her to that fake superficial industry I just can't.

I tell Moca, "I'm sorry, but our band might be doomed!"

Moca tells me, "We can always get a new drummer, but Moca already misses Tomoe too."


	11. Chapter 5-B: Are We Still Besties?

I sit at Moca's kitchen table with her taking a short break from our project and get a text from Ako talking about how weird it is the high schoolers in the cheer game she plays has recess. She texted she's jealous with a crying face.

Moca teases, "Hmm, her game has recess in high school! Looks like she's not the only one who makes up stuff she wants about school. Does this mean Moca gets recess soon?"

I snort a little while laughing, "No Moca I think it'd be pushing it quite a bit. As much as I want it myself too."

Moca says, "Are you making silly noises Ran? Maybe you can do that when you sing?"

I just remembered to unfollow Jojo Siwa because she babysat North West meaning she's friends with Kim Kardashian and Kanye. North West is such a stupid name. Like America makes fun of anime because of a few weird and gross niche genres like anything with tentacles or weird and gross age differences in a romance. But at least we don't worship overrated jokes like Kim and Kanye. Kim Kardashian said she has nothing bad to say about Trump so she's not exactly the smartest person in the world and Kanye wanted to be his bestie.

Jojo's frog emojis in her video descriptions were always sus but the pieces are falling into place. Oh I so can't wait to tell Kokoro, she wants to tour with Jojo like so badly. They have so much in common too since they're both hyper and act like kids. As annoying as Kokoro can be she loves making people happy so I can't do that to my friend.

Wow, did I just call Kokoro my friend?

We go back to doing our project as I look at my tablet then tell Moca, "I wrote down if you cut down a rainforest in one country you're making it worse for the rest of the world too because you have fewer trees to absorb carbon and turn into oxygen. Nature doesn't care how much you love your country or stupid leader or traditions people themselves invent anyway."

Moca looks up oh good I wonder if she helped, "I was reading something bad happening in the US."

She probably got distracted by an article on the side.

I sip my hot cup of tea. "I seriously hate people who want the Handmaid's Tale to be real. Certain parts of America are on their way and it's sickening."

Moca says in a serious tone. "These guys making laws about women's bodies don't know anatomy."

Me and Moca walk down the street on the way to Tsugu's coffee shop. Tomoe sounds really excited I wonder what it could be?

People walk by and I kinda feel bad walking side by side with Moca taking up more sidewalk space.

That tourist is going to crash into us isn't she?

Me and Moca look up at her, waiting for her to move. I'm so sick of always moving for other people.

She was going to pick me up but I push her arms away. I hate it whenever people try lifting me.

Oh there's the fake kindergarten teacher smile. "I need to get somewhere young lady."

I made the fake face back to her and say in a creepy voice, "Okay."

She makes an offended face at me. Doesn't feel so good at the other end now does it? Okay can be such an ugly word it's used to dismiss yet they want you to think they heard you.

She looks over my shoulder smiling then Moca looks back and the tourist's face drops. "I thought you people were supposed to be so polite."

You people? You people? Oh that is it.

I cross my arms looking up to her, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? We'll move if you say excuse me."

Moca! Why'd you walk around her! Ugh, Moca, I love you but please we need to show we won't be pushed aside on our own sidewalk.

Her eyes narrow and her tone shifts in that condescendingly angry way, "Listen sweetie, my husband's a high end fashion designer. I'm pretty sure you've heard of him." She scans me up and down, and her tone grows colder. "You don't look like someone who's heard of him."

"Go!"

"Hey Ran!" I hear Himari's voice oh I think Moca signaled to her.

Himari looks up to the lady saying, "I know you!"

The rude lady shakes her head and eyes get bigger, "Ok."

And just walks away.

It feels great having such wonderful friends. "Thanks Himari! I can buy you something to eat at Tsugu's."

"Oh I'm okay Ran."

I say, "Are you sure? She did send nasty vibes at you."

Me Moca and Himari go to Tsugu's and yes we're gonna meet Tomoe here! I just hope she didn't bring her aunt, I don't think she's gotten over her toxic auntieness. Saying it's your fault if bad stuff happens because of what you wear is never ok. Tomoe's worrying me this week because of all her ghosting and not even wanting to hang.

Tsugu greets us, "Hi everyone! Me and Himari were just texting and," so I was left out? She goes on, "we came up with a wonderful surprise for when our model friends show up."

"Why am I just now finding out?"

She squints smiling in that Tsugurific way as Moca would say, "Because I wanted to surprise you. We'll offer them free ice blendeds."

"Lowkey concern trolling because they're models?"

Tsugu giggles a little and touches my shoulder, "Oh Ran you're so funny. No if we're nice to them maybe they'll be nice to you since I'm your friend."

She looks behind my shoulder then back to me, "Here they come."

Me Moca and Himari sit down, no Tomoe yet, and watch Tsugu walk right up to them. "Hey guys! So you're models?"

Ayano leans back in her booth with her feet on her seat. "You fans of ours? We have so many Insta followers it's hard to keep up."

"Yeah and our coffee shop wants to give you anything you want, free."

Emiko squints smiling, "Thank you so much! I'll have a matcha ice blended with whipped cream…"

Ayano looks at Emiko like she's crazy, "Are you kidding Ayano do you even know how much sugar's in that? Can't you see they're trying to make us fat and ugly so Tomoe looks better than us. You aren't falling for it, are you?"

Tsugu brings it to her and Emiko takes a sip and Ayano's voice raises. "Emiko! Are you crazy stop doing that." Then she takes it from Emiko.

Emiko sighs then asks, "Aww why?"

"Because if you have one bad food you'll end up thinking oh another will be fine. Then you're having it more often." Now Ayano stands up talking faster, "Then you'll eat another bad food and before you know it you're…fat!" Her voice went up when she said fat.

She sighs and sits back down, putting her hand over Emiko's, sounding like she's going to cry. "I'm your friend, I'm only looking out for you."

Emiko takes back her ice blended, "But I can just burn it off later. Besides isn't matcha healthy?"

"Oh Emiko, you're so smart yet so naive. It has so much sugar but if you have it then you'll think it's safe. Let's just stick with healthier options like hot matcha tea okay?"

Emiko sighs, "So this means matcha ice cream is definitely out doesn't it?" Ayano looks frustrated, "All of it's out, like hello! Don't you see they're trying to steal Tomoe away from us? She's our friend now."

Her head quickly turns and she glares at me so I look away.

Our group sits where they can't even see us anymore.

Tomoe walks through the door and wow does she look conformist. It's only for a shoot we are not our clothes we are not our clothes.

I tell her, "I know I texted you but still you missed out on a lot when you were going on your shoots. Yukina chased a cat and accidentally knocked over Sayo and Sayo kept apologizing for being in her way." I laugh to myself just thinking about that.

"And Tsugu called up a customer behind someone on their phone and they were mad but when he had to order he couldn't even make up his mind wasting everyone else's time."

She tells me, "Sorry Ran. You know how we texted how our projects are going? Well I kinda lied. I mean we're doing okay but,"

I just blurt out, "Oh my gosh and despite me and Moca's best efforts Hina's still carrying our group!"

Moca blinks slowly a couple of times, "Moca didn't do much either."

"Moca I'm trying to make you look good."

She tells me, "But cuteness enhancing crumbs are already doing that."

Tomoe laughs, "Ran it's okay we've all known each other since we were kids. I'm glad we're all together again but this is so big I just had to tell you in person."

She looks around then leans forward, "I have a shoot with, Golce!"

So this is the end huh? Please tell me this is a prank.

"See?"

She shows me her phone proving she really has the job. Okay it could still be a prank.

"We're still besties aren't we Tomoe? You've been waiting before telling me anything lately. We always share Tomoe, we've been through so much and…" she interrupts.

"You weren't very supportive of me. I'm not just Afterglow's drummer or even just your bestie! Have you ever considered this change might be good for me. You always have to be different but what if I don't want to be an outcast anymore?"

We can't lose our friend we just can't. "Is that how you feel? And I don't like seeing you surrender to the system. We always had what the popular girls didn't. They don't question society, they go with the flow and we love making fun of them for it. They trick themselves into thinking they're totally fine with it being a man's world."

She sincerely and warmly tells me, "Ran, hon, I'm still your bestie."

Sure she says that but does she actually feel that way?

A wide shouldered middle aged European looking man with his brown and gray hair slicked back and wearing dark blue jeans and a champagne gold polo and white tennis shoes walks by and tells Tomoe, "There's my new rising star!"

Ran replies, "You should see her after rising out of bed."

"Ran!"

"He he, That's pretty funny. Oh you wouldn't believe that my wife of all people ran into people who didn't get out of her way. See you at the shoot."

Tomoe glares at me she does not look happy at all. "What the hell was with you Ran? Do you even know who he was?"

I tell her, "A weird guy who wears way too much cologne?"

"The world famous designer Golce."

Ayano walks up to us with a big smile on her face, her guava and strawberry perfume blends with the coffee aromas.

She tells Tomoe,"Hey you! You're so gonna love being a model. Parties, fun, everyone following you on Insta building a base. And everyone wants to be your friend."

"Not like those unpopular friends you used to have."

I hit the back of the booth crossing my arms feeling my face scrunch. "You know the ones who like you unconditionally."

Tomoe looks at me obviously annoyed, "You mean the ones who embarrass me?"

"Oh come on you know I was joking."

Tomoe stands up looking at me, "I did something different and it's working out for me."

My stomach just dropped and have a sour taste in my mouth. "You want the support a system that's just going to spit you out then fine."

"Fine!"

Chisato walks up to Tomoe and says sounding impressed, "I love your jacket Tomoe! Was it for your shoot? Eve said you're doing really good."

Tomoe touches her jacket sleeve, "Oh, this old thing?"

I make fun of her under my breath to Moca Himari and Tsugu, "Oh, this old thing?"

Himari sighs and has a sad look in her eyes. "She's still our friend I can feel it. I won't give up on her either Ran."

Moca has a silly grin. Moca please this isn't the time I can tell you're gonna say something silly. "He he he, you embarrassed her in front of a famous designer. Moca's proud.


	12. Chapter 6-B: Tomoe's Big Shoot

A gentle breeze flows through the house, softly flowing through our plants. Tomoe DM'd me saying she had a ballet themed shoot. She said they better not make her exert herself like a ballerina but she just had to pose. And I wasn't even with her when she broke in her pointe shoes.

Me and Hina work on our project together and Eve's with us too, but all she seems to care about is dad's flower arranging.

Eve's eyes flash and she excitedly blinks. "So Ran see any more ghosts?"

"Apart from Tomoe who ghost me all the time I can't say I have. I wonder if the one I saw crossed over."

Eve looks over into the kitchen and sees my dad. "So you really didn't want to arrange flowers? Are you kidding me that's so Japanese!"

Hina adds references to our PowerPoint. "Yeah it sounds pretty boppin. Did you see how we did this project? I was like woosh woosh! Then Ran was like seriously boppin! And Moca, oh my gosh Moca was very zappin!"

"If by zappin you mean eat all my Popcorners and sleep while we do all the work then sure, she was totally zappin."

Eve says, "I'm so excited for Tomoe did you hear about her big shoot?"

"Yes I have." And I have a terrible feeling about it.

Eve sips her tea then says, "You don't seem too happy about it."

"Who said I'm not happy about it?"

Eve sighs. "Seeing you sad makes me sad. I walked away from one bad shoot, but my warrior spirit is calling me back to the agency!" She stands right up.

"Your warrior spirit?" I think she means clout. I wonder if she's really into Japanese traditions because she wants to feel more Japanese? Even if she has a European parent she's still fully our friend.

"Exactly."

Eve closes her eyes breathing in deeply. "There's something I didn't tell you and, well, I get teased. They'll be like oh does Elsa think she's better than us? And say I get all the best shoots, but what if it's because I'm half Finnish? It's so not fair to them."

I check our project then tell Eve. "Haters only want to bring you down. I know you have friends at the agency too. Just remember we're your friends if anyone tries making you feel like an outsider."

"Oh yes! I kind of miss them. I mean yeah we text and everything but I still feel bad you know? And since I'm ready to go back I'll just ask them please no more problematic jobs."

Hina looks at Eve gasp and smiles. "Maybe you and Tomoe will be in a shoot together? That would be so zappin! Tomoe would be like boppity bop and Eve would be like zappity zap! Then our bands would be super popular because we'd have models and influencers."

Wow Hina's been doing so much between her music and our project and her art.

I check our Google Docs and wow Moca actually wrote something.

Oh, she's just telling us about her TikTok flop account. Oh she sent notes and research too.

I ask dad if I can cook everyone tacos and he agrees. I take everyone's orders and wish Tomoe were here.

Dad gets the spices I can't reach. Then I measure everything carefully. I stir fry the meat and chicken in peanut oil and add a few spices. I leave the lettuce and other toppings alone in a separate bowl to add later. I stir fry myself soy instead of beef and fry my flour taco in coconut oil. I add lime, jalapeno slices, lettuce, and put the sriracha on.

I hear them talking about Pastel Palette upcoming shows, Aya's funny poses, how happy Chisato was hanging out with Kaoru, and Eve's modeling friends. I'm not going to tell her what Ayano said, Eve really seems to like her.

Eve and Hina stand and Hina tells Eve, "Hmm can you smell that spicy shooby dooby aroma?"

Eve stares at them and she looks happy, "You're right Hina san they smell delicious!"

"Thanks Eve. Here's your chicken fried with peanut oil seasoned with sesame oil topped with lettuce radish jalapeno slices avocado and green pepper Cholula just like you asked. We have plain or wasabi nori if you want any."

Eve fans the fried soft taco with her hand and walks to our table. "Our managers don't want us eating too much though. Both the idol and modeling agencies tell us what we can eat and how much."

I make my dad a chicken chimichanga and a fish taco. He likes the variety.

He takes a bite then washes it down with water. "Hmm, you did a fantastic job ran! The radish and fish flavors mix in all the right ways. It's a shame your friend Moca couldn't make it."

Why? So she could eat everything then tease us saying we're all gonna get fat?

I tell dad, "I know. I honestly thought she wasn't doing much on our project. Turns out she actually contributed. Me and Hina still did most of the work, but mostly Hina."

Eve walks up to my dad and looks up and asks, "So you really do flower arranging?"

"Yep! Our school goes back generations! Not that Ran would care."

Weird flex but okay.

My back slams into the back of my chair and I roll my eyes crossing my arms.

"Well anyway I've accepted that Ran would rather be in a band."

Eve sips her tea then asks, "Can you teach me flower arranging? Please please please! I dedicate myself so much to the ways of bushido."

Dad laughs a little and says, "That's quite admirable of you. You can sign up for my class on our school's website for a thousand dollars."

Eve sighs tilting her head. "It's okay Ran's dad."

"I can go over our school's fine history if you want."

Hina's humming staring out a living room window. "Hey Ran did you know if you combine One Punch Man with My Hero Academia you'd get One Punch Academia!"

Fascinating.

Dad's starting on his chimichanga and I hear him tell Eve, "And Ran had the cutest little bunny outfit for Halloween that year."

Eve tells him, "I bet Tae would just love to hear about it."

Ugh, dad please stop, like right now, please?

Me and Himari talk for a bit before she goes to her class.

Himari sighs then whines, "So I played that game Ako always talks about and I tried it and I always get a C. She said I need to spend on the gacha to get anything more. But I like the stories and thought it was funny how much time they have between classes which are somehow missing screens."

Himari almost drops her bag but catches it. "Anyway I have to go talk to you later."

Moca laughs, "He he he, I just know it's gonna be a lovey dovey drama."

Moca then looks at me with that I'm gonna tease you look, "Looks like Tomoe is having lots of fun with her new group hue hue hue. That's what you get for cooking delicious food for Hina and Eve but not me."

"Oh come on Moca, you told me yourself you couldn't come over besides what about all those times I cooked before when you were over? And you don't even like spicy food."

"But you'd make Moca non spicy right?"

I sit down then look back and smile. "Of course I would. I'd hate to leave you out."

tells us, "Hokkaido just had its hottest day on record a few days ago."

He then goes on a sketchy page and Moca says, "Moca saw Ballerina on this site before."

I type back to Moca in our Google Docs project notes, "So not the Weinstein version of Ballerina right?"

I raise my hand telling the teacher, "I don't think you want to go there."

"Oh what's the worst that can happen?"

"Apart from inappropriate ads you could…"

He tries putting a video on the screen but he has a frozen screen.

's right eye twitches and his jaw hangs down. "Wha…what is this?"

Hina rushes to the front of the class and says, "Noooooo it's not Microsoft don't fall for it! Here let me help."

He tries stopping her and says, "No we need the technician!"

Hina tells him, "But we can't wait that long."

Lecturepants responds, "B-b-but there are weird dumb reasons why I can't let you fix this problem!"

She control alt deletes then brings up task manager and ends process on the browser.

"Being scammed and frozen out of your screen wouldn't be very boppin."

Then she runs a clean and power eraser scan. Luckily it doesn't find anything. Then just to be safe she opens command prompt then ipconfig /flushdns then ipconfig /release and ipconfig /renew

says, "Usually I'd call the technician to handle it but please let me call him next time. Many other teachers would have written you up."

Writing someone up for being helpful, yeah like that makes any sense.

He sighs slumping his shoulders, "Looks like we'll watch it with ads."

He could get adblocker but so many oh disable adblocker messages can get annoying.

A Fabletics ad plays, which really seems to like since he's staring so much and drooling. Yep it's official, he stans Demi Lovato.

Then it goes back to the video.

Then it shows Penguins swimming and their feeding patterns are messed up. Then it shows a sad and hungry polar bear couple and their cubs. One little cub rolls down a hill. He paws at the camera, his eyes sad and confused. Then it shows seals and otters swimming but they just can't find as much food.

A Little Lungs ad plays then the video continues.

Moca types asking how much fish can a penguin eat then I type back, "You know you can use google google instead of google docs for that right?"

I type actual notes in between being worried about Tomoe. Moca doesn't like how busy she is either and is afraid we'll just have to accept another drummer.

The scene switches over again.

It then shows pangolins, gray parrots, giraffes, rhinos, monkeys, and elephants. A parrot sadly squawks like it's hurt and an African scientist talks about population declines and mining and oil drilling.

I just wish I could bring the poor little pangolins home with me but that would be bad since they need to be in the wild.

It then switches to gorgeous coral reefs and glowing plankton and dolphins a sea turtles and then dead ugly coral reefs and enormously disgusting islands of trash.

Then it switches to cute monkeys and anteaters and cheetahs and pangolins. Then clips of a sea turtle and glowing plankton and playful bears.

"If we don't do anything to protect nature from ourselves, who will?"

"Many will say this documentary is biased, but I'm not exactly a moderate. I care about our planet and don't have a bizarre obsession with seeming neutral. I guess you can say, I'm radical!"

Ugh, I facepalm over the radical joke but still agree with them. Nothing makes you hate a person faster than them assuming you're beneath them or resented by them.

Lecturepants stands up and says, "I hope you were all taking notes because you'll be graded. Don't take my or the video's word for it check for yourself. Check flop accounts, youtube, and everywhere."

Me and Tomoe are walking to her shoot and pass by a table with serious looking people in sunglasses, a weird machine and a sign saying free stress test on it.

Himari's fanclub who seems to be Tomoe's now walks up to us. The one with a fade and a weird smile asks, "Hey Tomoe! I was on your Insta and I just gotta say wow!"

His Baekhyun looking friend then says, "You've been snatching wigs all week sis!"

Tomoe tells him sounding a tiny bit annoyed, "Thanks."

The guys from the table ask Himari's fanclub if they'd like to take an intelligence test and I tell Tomoe, "Team idiot isn't gonna like what they hear."

Tomoe's nose wrinkles and she looks serious. "We have to tell them later not to give those people their money. I've heard things about them, not even they deserve what they might be getting into." She whispers to me, "We can talk about it later."

I tell Tomoe, "I thought I was joking but actually embarrassed you in front of your client. So yeah I'm sorry for doing that." I checked her client's Insta earlier and there's something I don't like about him but Tomoe really wants this job.

Tomoe smiles and says, "Apology accepted. I just don't want to ruin this chance. I'll have enough money to buy all the best clothes I want and be big on social media. Oh and make enough to put me and Ako through college. So don't worry about it. Sorry for leaving you on read all the time but you know how modeling is. Plus I have that project."

I tell her about how my dad and Eve bonded over flower arrangement and Japanese history. If only dad cared about Afterglow that much.

We arrive and a light fruity yet spicy perfumy aroma fills the air. An EDM song plays and I can hear them sing, "Change my picture, smack my picture." At least it's not slow and boring.

Tomoe takes in a deep breath and looks up and tells me. "This is it Ran, I have arrived."

"I just wish Himari could make it. She's really excited for you."

Tomoe places her bag down then looks at me. "I have to get dressed. Sorry, the designer requested outsiders aren't allowed in the dressing room. Wish me luck."

I put her hand in between my hands and I look up to her. I feel a warm tear going down my cheek I just knew she still liked me as a bestie. "Good luck Tomoe. I'm here if you need me."

I walk on my way to the lobby but Ayano and Emiko look like they're being mean to Eve.

Ayano half smiles scanning Eve up and down. "Well well well look who decided to show up again. Elsa thinks she's too good to hang with us."

Eve sounds surprised. "What?"

Emiko sighs and frowns walking around her. "It's really too bad."

Eve tells them, "I don't think I'm too good at all. I was just a little sad and disappointed we're still friends right? It was just a job I just didn't want to do."

Ayano flicks her hair back and scowls. "I see, Elsa runs away and plays with her little keytar for her little idol band when things get too tough."

Eve looks like she's going to cry and Ayano stops me. "Wait little fashion disaster. You were spying on me weren't you? I can tell."

I just want to hide but don't want to run away on Eve. "Not really."

"Oh please I know you stan me. But honestly who wouldn't? Tomoe's too good for a pathetic ditz like you."

"And Eve deserves better than someone mean like you."

Ayano rolls her eyes then walks away. "Oh please I have over a million followers so show some respect. What was your name again?"

"Ran."

"Kay didn't ask and no one cares." Ayano quickly walks away flicking her hair.

Emiko looks back then left and right. She sips a bottle of water and tells us. "She might seem mean but she actually means well."

"From what I've seen she's been pretty mean to everyone. I mean didn't she throw away the ice blended my barista friend made you for free?"

Emiko then tells me, "Oh she just gets nervous before her shoots. And she only threw away my ice blended because I'll develop bad habits that'll make me fat. Like if I have an ice blended now then I might stop being afraid of them then I'd stop being afraid of other bad foods. She's my friend and sometimes true friends keep each other from falling into a bad place."

I still don't like Ayano. "I understand but that ice blended was a gift."

Eve wipes her eye with a tissue and sniffs and we go to the snack table to make a salad. I take kale with a few slices of avocado, lime, tomato and I add walnuts too.

Eve starts blushing a light coral and she tells me, "Back in Finland I'd get teased and followed in stores. They made me feel like I didn't belong and it hurt. But I still have good friends who care about me, both back in Finland and here in Japan."

"People can be real jerks sometimes. Don't tell anyone but I'm gonna sneak into Tomoe's shoot. It's too soon for them to start yet. I'm gonna need you to talk to the guard. Since you work here they'll believe you so tell them I'm her assistant."

Eve looks left and right and whispers into my ear, "He said he might do something controversial so he's been preparing an apology tweet and video. He's also planning just the right time to take down his bad stuff so he can say he's showing he's sorry but troll celebrities will buy it out before it's taken down."

Our plan works and she's wearing a glossy yet sparkly crimson dress with matching matte lipstick, which compliments her skin tone nicely. It has a square neckline and wide straps that go over her shoulders. I'm not used to seeing her with such big earrings and her hair is done so well. She has an up top knot in the back with bangs in the front.

I quickly hide behind a crimson stage curtain with gold trim next to a potted tree.

Golce bends over to kiss a picture of Salvinni resting on a table. "We Italians are the best and Italy's the best."

Tomoe recoils with disgust over Golce being cringey then says, "O-kay? Everyone thinks their country's number one. All our countries are the best so what am I even supposed to do? And are these chopsticks in my hair really necessary?"

His cheeks puff and he breathes a loud huff and says, "Just do the damn shoot already."

Keep it classy.

He walks past my hiding spot whispering, "Ugh, all of us the best. Who does she think she is?"

She looks at the table with spaghetti and pizza and Dolce tells her, "Use those chopsticks to eat the pizza. And mess it up. Take one."

"Cut! You did that way too good."

Tomoe rolls her eyes and says, "Who eats pizza with chopsticks anyway?"

"Ha like someone like you would eat pizza. This is supposed to be a funny video. Take two."

She screws them up and an older guy makes fun of her for being dumb and weird. Tomoe's eyebrows squeeze with anger.

She paces back and forth then sounds frustrated telling him, "Okay I can accept dressing like someone I'm not, feeling guilty not every girl can live up to these ridiculous beauty standards, and even dab in the current year when it's my deeply held belief it should stay in 2016. But there are some lines I will never cross. I'm not going to look like an idiot for a racist ad and who the hell eats pizza with chopsticks?"

He crosses his arms with a mean face, "Fine, go, if you don't then someone else will. If I make a racist controversy then I can make myself look better with an apology speech I already have prepared."

She looks over to my hiding spot, "Let's go Ran we're out of here."

I pick up Tomoe's socks and tennis shoes and she slams her chopsticks in her hair on the floor. You just don't do that with chopsticks, it's a weird look.

Tomoe looks at him with her mouth hanging down, her eyes narrow in disbelief. "You're so nasty and selfish."

Golce smirks, "Honey please I'm rich, I can be as selfish and nasty as I wanna be."

I feel like I just threw up in my mouth. "Did he just call you honey?"

Tomoe asks, "Ran, hold my hair."

I hear jumping and stomping and him yelling, "I could still make you famous! You don't know what you're doing please get back here!"

We breeze by looking straight ahead. We don't need to deal with him.

Ayano crosses her arms sneering at us but we walk pass her and I don't even look back and I say, "We'll pass on the haterade girl."

I wait for Tomoe to put her tennis shoes back on.

I can hear Ayano saying, "Tsk, those shoes with that dress?"

We leave and it's busy outside. Crowds walk, and tourists take pictures with furry mascots and cosplayers. Signs on buildings light up and screens play ads. So many people stare at us, and I think we almost caused an accident. Wait it's not my fault they were looking at us.

I ask Tomoe, "Can we stop by CVS? I need to pick up a few things."

The cashier tells us, "Oh my gosh you two are gorgeous! Did you hear Golce's doing a shoot?"

Tomoe half smiles and tells her, "Not our problem."

The cashier laughs then says, "Ha ha you're too funny."

I buy a bag of chips for Moca. I guess I was being a bit harsh on her earlier. She was definitely afraid of losing Tomoe as a friend too.

I look up to Tomoe. "I didn't like that guy."

I copy Golce, "Look at me I'm a big jerk."

Then I copy Ayano, "And I'm gonna be mean to people who are different than me. I swear all the stupid stuff the stupid popular people say after knowing almost nothing about them and spreading dumb rumors on social media."

Tomoe tells me, "Ugh tell me about it. I'm already thinking of things they'll say about me and what my clap backs will be."

I sigh then go on, "I know right? Oh who's hanging out with who. Don't talk to her she's an outcast. Oh don't talk to her she's an idiot. Oh Moca's not cool she works at a convenience store and is really weird."

Tomoe jokes, "Well hon, Moca does have to wear those ugly uniforms at her job."

"Tomoe! I mean why does how you look have to be so important? It's so shallow and superficial."

I look up smiling at her, "We've finally made it. Oh my gosh Ako is gonna be so happy to see you."

We go inside Tomoe's house and Ako's standing in front of the mirror doing weird poses making weird faces.

Tomoe giggles and ask, "Ako! What are you doing?"

"Making ugly faces. It's to scare the audience and show I'm a tough scary demon! Heh heh heh!"

Mom's friend says from the kitchen, "Oh Ako you can't make an ugly face." Then she tells their mom. "Tomoe's back."

Ako runs up to Tomoe hugging her. "Sis you're back! Me and Rinko were so worried about you! You're the best big sister anyone could ever ask for."

"Thanks sis."

Ako excitedly says, "We have soooo much to talk about! How was it like? Were the models nice to you? Wanna know how Roselia rehearsals went? Oh my gosh Lisa baked these chocolate chip cookies and…"

Ah, I'm so glad everything's back to normal.

Tomoe's mom looks at her laptop. Her eyes widen as she puts her hands on her cheeks. "Wow! Tomoe I didn't know they'd pay you this well!"

Oh right, she started this whole thing in the first place to pay off those lights and drums.

Tomoe tells me, "I'm texting Marina and letting her know I'm paying off that equipment."

I tell Tomoe, "The system stays in place but at least you got what you wanted done. I just hope Ayano starts being nicer to Eve. I think all we've been through is inspiring me to write a new song."

We're all sitting around my pool after school. One of Himari's fanclub was hired to clean our pool. He walks around using a long metal rod scrubbing the sides. The sun highlights his cheekbones, lips, and abs and reflects off his blonde and light pink hair. He keeps glances at us and smiles at Himari. It's so obvious he likes her but he acts like no one knows.

A gentle gust breezes through our hair. We watch that ad on our phones and Emiko's messing up eating pizza on purpose.

There are calls on Twitter to cancel Golce for his racist ad and I tell Tomoe, "Looks like you got out just in time."

Oof, he's getting ratioed so much. Yep, looks like people managed to cancel him before we did. Poor Emiko is getting memed so much.

Tomoe is on the lawn chair right next to mine and I tell her, "Tomoe, sorry I freaked out this week."

Tsugu sighs and tells her, "I guess we were just all afraid of losing you."

I add, "Sorry I doubted you."

Tomoe smiles and lifts her sunglasses. "Ran, hon, we've been besties ever since kindergarten, you know I'd never leave our squad. You guys mean so, much to me."

A warm feeling drums in my ribs. Tomoe saying that fills me with joy.

The guy cleans near us and Tomoe tells him. "I noticed you taking that intelligence test and I've heard things about them. Please don't give them your money?"

Himari looks up to him and says. "So are you in Tomoe's fanclub now?"

He looks around and nervously smiles scratching between his neck and collar bone. "Well you see, I…uhh…"

We all look at each other giggling.

Enthusiasm fills Himari's voice, "Hey, hey, oh!"

Everyone but Himari starts laughing. "Aww why do you guys always have to be like that?"

Tomoe looks at my hair and tells me, "I'm starting to see a lot of blonde in your streak.

We go back in my house and I tell mom Tomoe's dying my streak again. It's one of our personal traditions.

"You know Ran, I learned a lot working there. Being a conformist just isn't for me. I'm a drummer with an attitude. I want to tell girls they're perfect just the way they are, or create the rhythm and you tell them."

I usually wouldn't like this bleachy smell, but it's the smell of friendship. I feel her hands through my hair as she washes out the bleach. Her eyes brighten as she holds the vampire's kiss red manic panic. She pulls my bleached streak through a hole in the streaking cap brushes my streak with a tint brush.

Tomoe looks like she has a secret to share, "If you tell anyone I'll deny it, but there were times when it was fun. And Emiko is really concerned for Ayano. Hey when that's done drying wanna go to Tsugu's coffee shop?"

"Are you kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I see Moca and tell her the bag of chips is for her and she looks at her fingernails and says, "No thank you Moca chan's not hungry."

"So you're really not hungry Moca? Well that's a first." I look at Tomoe and we smile at each other, knowing Moca's up to something. We hear the bag open and we all laugh.

We go to Tsugu's coffee shop and Tomoe looks pretty happy and seems more relaxed. She's wearing lace up black vegan leather ankle boots with a zipper on the side, cropped dark gray denim vest, white Thrasher shirt, and a dark gray A line denim miniskirt with white seams and an O ring. She's dressing like herself again, a cool and edgy rocker girl like me.

Hina looks confused looking at Tomoe. "Where did your boppity boppingness go?"

I ask, "You had boppity boppingness?"

Tomoe playfully responds, "Hey watch it."

Hina then responds, "But you have lots of shooby dooby."

Oh Hina.

Hina then says. "And we got a perfect score on our projects!

Tomoe sips her iced tea then says, "My group did okay but not as good as yours."

I tell everyone, "All these emotional ups and downs this week has inspired me to write a new song."

Tomoe tells us, "Thanks everyone. Without you guys I might have lost myself to that system."

I tap on the microphone and look at everyone's happy and hopeful faces in the crowd. The sun shines brightly.

I announce, "We have a new song for you guys. It's about staying true to yourself and your friends, and to never give into a system that doesn't even care about you. But even if the system doesn't care about you just remember your friends do. You can do anything if you believe in yourself and don't let anyone ever make you feel ugly."


	13. Chapter 1-C: Arisa's Awful Mood

Me, Eve, Himari, and Tomoe sit with Tsugu on her break outside next to the plants and a shade tree on her coffee shop's patio. Sometimes it gets too loud to really talk here but now it's pretty quiet.

Tomoe tells us story from when she modeled, "And that's when Emiko said well yeah you're aware it's a shoot, you're the photographer!"

We laugh together and I can totally see Emiko saying that.

Himari sips her ice blended then says. "Did you hear about Arisa? She's snapping at everyone lately. I mean what's her problem school's out."

Tsugu adds, "Maybe it's Kasumi? Arisa's always mad at her for some reason but maybe this time she overstepped."

Himari's eyes brighten. "I know! Maybe she's sad because Tomoe and Ako are going to be away in the US for a couple of weeks?"

Tomoe giggles a little. "Oh Himari."

Eve smiles then says. "When I was in the US they had so many different kinds of palms! Queen palms, date palms, parks, and lots of good food." She sighs. "But so many palms are dying and it makes me sad."

Misaki looks at her phone. "Hagumi texted me. I texted I'll be at the skatepark soon."

Kaoru walks confidently out to the patio, blessing us with her dashing and princely presence. I wonder if she'll go out with Chisato? Kaoru may be a dapper prince but Chisato's a queen.

She tells us. "I too, have heard about Arisa's plight. It too shall be fleeting."

Misaki looks up and tells her, "You know I don't think that's a good idea."

Kaoru says in a fake sad voice, "Why do you not believe in me, Misaki senpai?"

Misaki rolls her eyes. "Ugh, it's not that it's just that no offense but you're getting yourself into something you just can't handle."

Kaoru looks up putting her hands on her hips. "Ha! Just watch and learn, ye of little faith."

I tell her, "Don't say she didn't warn you."

Arisa walks really fast looking straight ahead, we hear her fling open the front doors, stomping as she walks.

Tsugu blinks a couple of times pretty fast. "I hope she's okay. It's not the door I'm worried about."

I look at Tomoe texting Ako then at the door leading to courtyard in case Arisa comes here. She storms over to the waterfall wall at the end of the patio. She chews her salad really fast. She looks over to us for less than half a second then stares really hard at her phone pretending not to notice us.

Kaoru closes her eyes with her hands over her heart. "Ahh, I must come to this little kitten's rescue."

Misaki speaks faster. "I wouldn't do that Kaoru. Arisa looks like she needs to be alone."

I look over and Arisa's eyebrows press together while she drinks her ice blended really fast. If she needs to talk about anything we're right here.

Kaoru confidently walks over to Arisa, who's just staring angrily ahead at the plants near the wall. Kaoru closes her eyes with her hand over her heart. "What troubles you, my dear Arisa?"

Arisa turns away and takes a really fast sip, her eyebrows press even more.

Kaoru takes a couple steps closer to her. I really think she should have listened to Misaki. "Your anger is fleeting. Tis but a toxic passion."

Arisa turns to her and raises her voice, "Back off!"

Kaoru takes a couple steps back and blinks a few times really fast. "What's the matter, my kitten?"

Arisa's face gets really red as she yells. "I'm not your kitten you lesbian!"

A river of cold shock rushes through. I can't move or speak, like time itself has frozen. I can't believe Arisa would snap like that and at Kaoru of all people. The way she lingered on the L, the anger she said it with. This, this isn't the Arisa we know.

She grabs her things and just walks really fast out of the courtyard. Kaoru's right eye and the side of her mouth twitches. Tears roll down her cheeks, and they keep flowing faster.

The entire courtyard is stunned in silence, everyone's mouth drops while they just stare wide eyed at Arisa. The sound of people talking fills the courtyard again, but it's slower and quieter than usual.

I gently walk up to Kaoru and pat her back. We walk together to an outdoor sofa I look up into her eyes, gently brush a piece of hair away from her eye, and tell her. "You have such a huge fanclub who likes you a lot. Himari, Hagumi, Ako, Kanon," I put extra emphasis on in a teasing way, "Chisato."

I offer her my salad and ice blended. "You're smart, poetic, dapper, and charming and Arisa's not normally that mean. Okay she yells at Kasumi a lot but she was pretty bad even for her. I seem like I'm randomly mad and annoyed Arisa but I'm totally stressed out from so much."

She wipes her eyes with a tissue. Her crying slurs her words. "I, was, just, trying to help!"

I gently pat her left shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong and I'm sure she didn't mean what she said."

I brush Kaoru's cheek with my fingers. "I don't think she hates you."

Tomoe adds. "Ran's right. This isn't like Arisa like at all."

Eve and Misaki come over and Misaki says. "Look, I'm sorry she did that but I could just tell she wasn't in a usual bad mood."

Eve tells Kaoru, "Who could say such an awful thing?"

Kaoru slowly lifts her head and wipes another tear. "It's my fault."

Misaki tells her, "No it's not. You didn't do anything wrong. Sure I mean I knew it was a bad idea but you were only trying to help."

Kaoru tells Misaki. "Go on without me. Hagumi awaits your presence. For I cannot skateboard in my sorrow."

Tomoe tells me. "I just texted Ako. What kind of big sis would I be if I dumped all my packing on her?"


	14. Chapter 2-C: The Skatepark

Me Misaki and Kaoru arrive at the skatepark since she promised to meet Hagumi. Someone on a Bird scooter almost shoves us gosh I hate those things. Misaki's eyebrows and mouth scrunch as she stares meanly at the scooter. "I hate scooters."

"Ugh tell me about it." I tell her.

Hagumi twists three times after skating up a ramp then grabs her skateboard and slams it down under her. She yells hi to us and runs up to us. "Hey guys! Did you see my new Twitch stream?"

Misaki ask skeptically, "I thought you didn't like games?"

Hagumi gives her a big and says in an I'm so happy voice like she's almost crying, "You do pay attention! I was gonna say ha fooled you I don't game."

She sips her VitaCoco then her eyes widen like she had the best idea ever. "Oh my gosh I just thought of the coolest thing ever! Do you guys think Michelle can skateboard?"

Misaki without even thinking just blurts out. "Noooooooo!"

Hagumi tells her, "Aww how can you not believe in our Michelle? It could be the dream of her life to be the best skateboarder ever."

Hagumi frowns and sees Kaoru. "What's wrong Kaoru you look sad."

Kaoru looks down a little and puts her hand over her heart. "Someone said something mean in a mean way. Why world why!"

She takes a deep breath then blows her nose. Kaoru grabs my skateboard and I let her use it because she's really sad.

She skates down and nosegrinds by putting the metal thingy on the railing and knocks over a bunch of bird scooters.

She falls to her knees and wails with sadness. Trees rustle and clatter violently in the wind, but the wind stops. The aroma of kelpy salty sea mixes with coffee from a few coffee houses nearby.

She sits on the halfpipe with me again and I tell her, "Forget her she's only jealous because of how deep and smart you are. She's just mean anyway I mean do you see the way she always yells at Kasumi and she's her best friend!"

Kaoru looks into my eyes confused. "Please go. You do not want to be seen with a weirdo like me."

Who does she think she's talking to? Everyone loves her. I tell her, "In case you haven't noticed I'm a weirdo and an outcast. I literally don't fit in and I don't want to either."

Kokoro happily hums and skips and joins us. "Why do you look so sad Kaoru? Cheer up Poppin Party's having a concert!"

Kaoru wails with sadness and puts her face in her hands. Kakoro tilts her head and blinks in confusion. "But they're our friends and Kasumi has a very cheery voice."

Umm, maybe because their keyboardist went all homophobic on her?

I pat Kaoru's shoulder.

Hagumi enthusiastically says, "I can skate over a scooter kid's head and railslide then do a spinny thing. Hagumi gets sad when she sees you sad."

"How nice of you my kitten. But you can't possibly understand."

Kokoro borrows Misaki's skateboard and she goes down the halfpipe and then down a ramp and crashes into a scooter kid and me and Misaki laugh.

Kaoru smiles a little hey she's starting to feel better. I still can't get over what Arisa did.

Kaoru looks down and ask me. "Can you do me a favor Ran? Please talk to Arisa for me. I know her anger is only fleeting."

"Sure. And maybe you can feel better reading Ako's fanfics? Her hopes dreams and inner torment might inspire you."

Misaki then adds, "Plus she could really use the views."

Hagumi sends Kaoru a pic with her facial features exaggerated from a filter.

"Are you trying to scare her Hagumi? Eww that nose."

Misaki elbows my arm and says in a fake serious way, "Hey only I can tease Hagumi. Like I know how annoying she can be…"

Hagumi blinks twice. "Hey!"

Misaki goes on, "Anyway, but she's actually pretty fun once you get used to her."

By get used to you mean get so used to her quirks you don't notice them anymore? Okay then. To be fair she seems pretty caring when things get serious, like now.

Kaoru puts her hand over her heart and wipes a tear with her other hand. "Thanks everyone you've been so nice. But alas, for our time together at this skatepark is fleeting."

Misaki ask sounding concerned, "Umm, are you sure you're ready for practice?"

I add, "Well people tend to do their best jobs when they're feeling bad so yeah."

"But…" Aaaah! Oh, Kokoro just startled me ha ha. "Kaoru loves playing music with us it makes her happy."

Misaki then says, "You know if you're not ready we can laugh at cringey videos on TikTok and Youtube. Besides Hello Happy World does happy music so I don't think her playing guitar in a sad way will help."

Kaoru starts crying again and says, "Everything sucks and nothing has any meaning. Will I never be understood? The world is a stage, but why must this act be a tragedy?"

Poor Kaoru. "There there I feel the same way too about everything."

She smiles warmly. "Thanks Ran. After you talk to Arisa I have something I need to tell you. Something dear to me, a secret I've been holding and cannot any longer."

I write it in my notes app.

Oh there's Kasumi. She's singing to herself while skipping down the street, ignoring people's oh my gosh what a weirdo look. She smells dahlias near the fence of a coffeeshop's patio and a few of their peach roses too.

She looks through a store window walking by, "Woah that bag is so cute I need it!"

She sees me and is running towards me.

"Hi Ran!"

"Hey Kasumi. So how's Arisa?"

She sighs, slumping her shoulders. "Grumpier than usual."

We walk down the street together. The aroma of green tea with sweet citrusy notes float. Must be Kasumi's perfume. We swerve around people looking at their phones.

I ask, "I don't get it you're like one of the nicest happiest people I know and your Arisa's best friend yet I can't believe she yells at you all the time."

Kasumi looks up, smiling a scrunched smile, "It's how she is. She won't even tell me what's wrong."

We turn around and walk on a street we can see the beach. Seagulls squawk and children run on the sand playing.

Kasumi squats down a little so she can look up at me. She has that playful smile. "So does Afterglow have any happy songs planned? You can tell me." She smiles putting her head closer to mine looking for an answer.

"Well you You and Kokoro write enough. Singing about stuff sucking and no one understanding us is kind of our thing. Tomoe's actually looking over a song I wrote about how treating people badly just because they look different sucks."

I tell Kasumi everything that happened at Tomoe's coffee shop and she blinks really fast so many times. "Wha…? My Arisa would never say such an awful thing."

"I'm sorry but it's true. I was there."

She looks away from me, looking at a wave as it crashes against the shore. "Nope. I won't believe it my Arisa's much nicer than that."

"But she always argues with you and yells at you. And you're about to walk into that kid."

She turns to me, her eyebrows scrunching. "That's different, we understand each other. She would never ever be that mean to Kaoru."

Okay I can see this isn't going anywhere.

"Listen, I'm sorry. Say, can I hang out with you and Arisa tomorrow?"

She sighs. "We're rehearsing you can meet us there."

She sounds weirdly reserved for her. I'd expect Yukina senpai to react that way but not Kasumi. I didn't mean to hurt Kasumi's feelings by telling her what Arisa said I just want to help them, gosh.

At least it's summer vacation. How could I screw up so badly? I feel like a ballerina who falls over trying an en pointe pirouette. Why does any of this matter? I miss when we were all kids and no one cared about any of this. It's like everyone and everything changes on you. Well everyone but your friends, but they understand you. Well, usually.

I texted asking Moca and Himari to meet me at Kasumi's so we can walk home together.

Rows of houses with pretty trees and flowers lining the street, the sun shining on the Tokyo skyline like a spotlight.

Himari ask me, "So Ran what would you think of a show starring a guy with a horse head and his name was Horseman?"

Moca says teasingly, "Hmm, so he's a horse person and named Horseman? Sounds kinda dumb."

Himari whines, "Hey no fair I asked Ran!"

I answer, "Honestly it kind of is but that makes it funny. I know Tomoe's going to the US on vacation but can we still rehearse?"

Moca's eyes playfully narrow. "Moca knows what you really want. You want us to be with you when you talk to Kaoru."

"Do not." Although I must confess she's right, but I can't tell her that.

I get home and dad waters the potted agave.

Dad tells me, "How's my little girl?"

"Well, not okay."

He pauses then says sounding interested, "Yes sweetie?"

I adjust a vase. "You know Arisa? She's Kasumi's bestie? Anyway she just snapped yelling at Kaoru in a really mean tone and just stormed out. Kaoru was really sad and many of us were trying to make her feel better then I ran into Kasumi and she didn't believe Arisa did that even though everyone knows she did."

Dad stands up after watering a bird of paradise and a few red, pink, and purple hibiscuses. "No one wants to believe their bestie is mean. Arisa sounds really stressed out. I'm sure she's sorry."

"Me too but I don't know. I want to help them but it's like everyone and everything's always changing."

Dad grabs a water and ask, "I couldn't help but notice your last song. Like does everyone have to take politics so seriously?"

"The wrong president getting elected could lead to a Handmaid's Tale style dystopia, I can't see why anyone would take that seriously."

Dad smiles and starts talking like I'm a kid again, "Ran, you've been watching too much Hulu again haven't you? You know it's not real don't you honey?"

"Dad that's not funny."

I run into my room then remembered Himari and Moca are here so I walk back and apologize to them.


	15. Chapter 3-C: Kaoru's Confession

The sun drapes its beautiful golden rays over the potted agave, yucca, and skyline this morning. I stare at the bright yellow full moon as it sets, thinking about Tomoe. I then stare into my rice bowl, thinking about Kaoru. She didn't deserve Arisa getting nasty with her like that. Himari slumps in her chair, rubs her eyes, and tiredly groans. She was up all night watching One Page Love and My Hero Academia. Moca springs up after resting on the table.

Tomoe's Facetiming me I wonder how she's been?

"Hey bestie! How's the US? Get your second cousin anything for your visit? And Ako's birthday's coming up."

Ako gleefully squints. "Oooooh I can't wait!"

They pay for a selfie with Spiderman then walk into a coffee shop.

Tomoe continues, "Someone behind us was called ahead at the last place so we just left. Mom already left a negative Yelp review."

After getting their coffee the barista says, "How are you speaking English so well?"

Ako's cheeks puff then hangs a lampshade on a light then she tells me, "Hey those jokes are mine." Then she smiles and asks her, "How do you speak English so well?"

Tomoe laughs like a little kid said something. "I try. Hey I'm in a band and our keyboardist is a barista."

Moca tells me, "She's not Mugirific like our Mugi."

They get their ice blendeds and walk outside. Gorgeous trees line the streets and it's almost night there.

Ako's eyes widen as they walk down the street. "Dad, dad! Can we get Bojack Horseman stuff?"

"Sure my little princess. Then we can stop by an In-N-Out."

I say, "I gotta go. I promised a friend I'd talk to them."

Moca yells, "And Tommy's is better."

I close out of Facetime.

Himari looks worried and gasp nervously. "Y-y-you don't think she'll move to the US, do you?"

Himari would be totally devastated if Tomoe moved and broke up Afterglow. And she'd devastate me too for that matter.

"She's just visiting family. She would've told us if she were right?"

Moca's nose twitches as she smiles. "Probably not."

I tell her, "Moca! You can't be serious. She can't move she just can't. Please tell me you're joking? I know she'd tell us."

Moca leans back in her chair, slowly sipping her matcha. "Moca's just kidding."

Phew. "What do you think we should get Kaoru?"

Himari happily gasp and leaps up. "Oooo this is gonna be so fun!" Her voice gets singy. "We're going shopping. It'll be an adventure you guys."

Himari smiles, "Wonder what Tomoe's seeing over there."

Moca looks up then crosses her arms lowering her eyelids. "Hmm, come to think of it I have work today. And Lisa is too so you can't shop with her either."

Himari's shoulders slump forward. "Aww I thought we'd all have fun."

"Cheer up, maybe you can stop by and visit me?"

We pass by many stores in the mall and we walk into the cake shop. Aaah Hina startled me.

She says, "So Ran what's the scoopity doopity on Arisa and Kaoru? Arisa being mean was very not boppin."

I look over to Himari and she says, "You always come up with the cutest funniest words Hina."

Ugh, I facepalm. Now I look weird because Himari liked it and I'm with her.

Himari lightly elbows Hina and happily gasp, "Oooh look at that bunny plush! Oh the bunny phone case is so cute too! Look at all these colors I need them all! Ran want me to buy you one in your two favorite colors?"

It's a cute bunny case, we see them everywhere. Well it is pretty cute.

"Thank you so much."

I say hi to Hina and tell her everything.

Hina says, "So Kaoru has a secret she wants to share with you in person? Sounds serious."

Her eyes brighten, gasps, and she says, "Oooo these seal plushes are so cute! Excuse me I'd like to buy this zappin turquoise seal please."

We walk to Circle's Food Court and It's noon and I look out to crowds walking by. I'm having maki rolls with tempeh in place of fish. The vinegar and wasabi flavors balance pretty nicely.

Kaoru walks out of the rehearsal studio and breathes in, holds for 3 seconds then exhales. It must be important.

A tall middle aged man wearing a red polo is walking with a woman a little shorter than him but still tall. She's wearing a straw hat and sunglasses and light yellow maxi dress.

The guy eagerly leans forward and ask, "So Kaoru I hear you have some news for all of us."

She stands up with her hand over her heart, "I do, for it is very important."

Her mom says, "S0 you're getting out of your Shakespeare phase?"

Her dad follows with, "You want to major in business?"

Her mom smiles with her hand over her mouth, "You want to be a shrine maiden! We'll support you."

Then Kaoru's dad crosses his arms leaning back, "Did you make an app and it's taking off?"

Kaoru sighs and tells them and us. "No, why I called everyone here is I-I…" She stops, takes a deep breath, and looks up. "Someone said something really mean to me at the coffee shop Tomoe works at. Something…that hurt. The name she called me…it was said like it was a swear. Mom, dad, Ran, Himari, you guys should all know, that I'm…" She looks away, breathes in, walks to a tree and back. "I'm-I'm a lesbian."

Oh my gosh she did it! I'm so proud of her.

I stand up and tell her, "You did the right thing Kaoru. I uhh, I got you something."

I hand her a box with a pastry inside. She smiles. "For me? Thanks Ran, Thanks Himari."

A tear goes down her face. "That is why…it hurt so much when Arisa said that to me. Coming out of the closet…felt impossible. It is but a fleeting secret. To thine own heart be true, said Shakespeare."

Her dad and mom stand up and dad tells her, "It's okay we accept you."

Her mom adjusts her hat and takes a sip of boba then pats Kaoru's hand. "Are you sure this isn't just a phase? Isn't there a nice boy you like?"

Kaoru looks at her mom, "My orientation is not fleeting. I'm sorry if you feel shamed, but…" She sniffs, "I wanted you to know."

Her mom adjusts her sunglasses back. "You're our daughter. You were brave coming out to us. It's okay sweetie, we are family. Although I do have a request. When you introduce your girlfriend to others just introduce them as friends."

Kaoru sighs. "Of course mom, I understand. If only I didn't need to hide. Tis but a shame really. I am tired of keeping my story straight."

Her mom smiles and teasingly says, "And one more favor. Please don't annoy them with your Shakespeare talk."

Kaoru's eyebrows and mouth scrunch and her mom puts her hand over her mouth, "O ho ho ho I was only kidding Kaoru. Me and your dad must go. Thanks for coming out to us. Not many come out to their parents."

Himari's crying but not in a sad way. "That was so brave and beautiful of you Kaoru! Does your band know?"

"Misaki does, but Hagumi and Kokoro I fear are in denial. May their misunderstanding be…fleeting."

"You're early Kaoru!" Kokoro says really fast in a bright voice startling us.

Kaoru smiles and tells her and Hagumi, "There you are. I just came out to them. I…confessed."

Kokoro smiles. "Oooo sounds fun! I had more soda than I should and didn't tell mom because I know she'd say I'd get fat."

I whisper to Kokoro, "She means…something important."

The sugar could explain why she's so hyper.

Kaoru whispers to Kokoro and Hagumi. "I believe I told you before but I like girls. As in like like. Just don't tell Kanon. For I do not know if she's the one."

Hagumi ask, "Can I be the one?"

Kaoru says, "I mean the one I should give my heart to."

Kokoro says, "We're Hello Happy World! We give our hearts to everyone! Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!"

We walk into the rehearsal studio and sit on the couches waiting to rehearse.

Hagumi ask. "So where's Tomoe?"

"Oh, she's in the US. She's Facetiming me now."

I put my phone on the table.

Tomoe tells me, "We're at my cousins. We're celebrating Ako's birthday here tomorrow. My aunt wants to kick our cousin out of her bed but we told her it's okay we brought sleeping bags."

There's Tomoe's cousin. Last year they visited us and the year before Tomoe's family went later. She's wearing a forest green light crewneck sweater. "Heyyyy Ran!"

"Hey."

Hagumi laughs then says, "Did they really just blur the mouth when they swore?"

Tomoe's cousin says, "I know right the US can be pretty weird sometimes. And I'm from here."

Ako walks by then she rushes over hopping. "I wanna say hi to them too! Hi Ran and Himari and Hello Happy World!"

I see through their floor to ceiling window the sunrise lighting the sky with fiery shades of yellow orange and red, since they are 11 time zones away from us in Boston. They're probably going to tour colleges again.

I feel someone breathing down my neck…oh it was just Kasumi.

She waves and says hi to Tomoe, Ako, and their cousin.

I say, "Hey."

She says, "Hi Ran!"

I get out of my chair and ask. "Something's bothering you I can tell."

She blinks a couple of times like she always does when she's surprised. "Wow you're good."

"It's about Arisa isn't it?"

She frowns, slowly shaking her head agreeing. "Yeah. She's even meaner than usual and I just don't know why you have to help me."

I look at Marina talking to someone then to Hello Happy World setting up their booth and back to Kasumi. "You do realize she was really mean to Kaoru?"

She crosses her arms and looks away, closing her eyes. "Nope."

"She was."

Kaoru walks over to Kasumi slowly. "Tis true, my kitten."

Kasumi narrows her eyes in that I know what you're up to way. "Oh I see what you're doing! You're doing a reaction video!" She strokes her chin, "Hmm, we're expecting Arisa. I'll ask her."

She skips over to Marina and I ask Kaoru, "What's with her?"

"Just her fleeting denial."

I respond, "It better be fleeting because I'm already worried."

Kasumi sneaks over to Yukina's plushy chair and she springs off the ground and sits on her. Yukina looks so surprised, her eyes shift left and right and she's stuttering.

Kasumi looks up to her, "Nyan, nyan. I'm a cat!"

Yukina awkwardly blushes and tells her. "Enough. Ca-can you please…get off me?"

Kasumi awkwardly smiles and slowly gets off her. She rubs the back of her neck and says, "Heh heh. Sorry Yukina."

Arisa walks in and Kaoru tells me. "Sorry, I forgot I must setup my guitar and amp for rehearsal."

Kasumi puts her arm around Arisa. "Hey bestie. You wouldn't believe the trick Ran's been playing on me."

Arisa lightly pushes Kasumi away. Arisa's voice gets louder and tenser. "Hey what's with you?"

Kasumi shrugs giggling. "Heh-heh-heh…sorry. Is it true you were mean to Kaoru."

Arisa's eyes widen like a dear in headlights. She backs away slowly and hangs her head down, swinging her left leg back and forth. Her voice lowers. "Yes."

Kasumi blinks in surprise. "Wha? Oh I know you're in on the joke too! Heh heh heh you can't fool me Arisa, I know you're nicer than that."

Arisa starts yelling again and her voice starts to break. "Y-Y-you can't be serious! I-I…" Her chin trembles and starts crying. Tears overflow from her as she runs away.

Kasumi runs after her, "Arisa! What's wrong?"

I look over to Himari. "I already told her but she won't believe me. What did I even do?"

Himari sounds like she agrees, "Kasumi doesn't want to believe Arisa would be that bad. I can't blame her either. No one wants to believe their friend would do such a thing."

I run out after them and find Arisa sitting at a bench under a tree with her head resting on her knees covered by her arms.

Arisa sounds calmer but still annoyed, "Just go away Ran."

How did she know it was me?

Kasumi runs over and her voice lowers in a playful way. "Found you, Arisa."

Arisa sniffs and her eyes look red from so much crying. "Do you really think you can make everyone happy by spreading so much cheer and happiness? You get all cheery and think you can solve everyone's problems by being happy? You want to be some big hero saving everyone with her cheery attitude and optimism?"

Kasumi looks down and sounds sad. "I'm sorry…Arisa. I know something's bothering you but you're just not telling me. If you don't want to tell me then fine, but as your bestie it breaks my heart seeing you miserable like this."

Arisa's voice softens and lowers. "Ju-just…go." Arisa starts crying.

She falls to her knees on the grass near a small pink camellia tree. She whispers sadly to herself, "Please be my hero Kasumi."


	16. Chapter 4-C: Helping Arisa

I'm sitting with Himari at Tsugu's coffee shop. I look over to a corner with smooth rocks in a flowerbed. Further up is a wall with a shelf with my dad's flower arranging. The aroma of matcha and coffee breeze by as the birds chirp and cars drive by. I wear my real friends shirt with the melting skull and rose so the world knows how I feel. Himari wears a pink shirt that says soft on it, and has light coral eyeshadow on her upper lid contrasting nicely with her green eyes. She reaches into her Pusheen face backpack to get her laptop and I reach into my Coraline backpack with the moon and tree. We shopped at Hot Topic together and they still don't have our stuff. I really hope they don't make a live action Coraline.

Me and Himari are sitting next to a waterfall and flowerbed at Tsugu's coffee shop.

Himari jokes, "Isn't it funny how we can always find a seat here?"

"I know right."

Himari smiles and gasp. "Ran! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I know I'm still worried about Arisa but I just don't want to be intrusive. So I'll ask Tae if Arisa told her anything."

"You know how Tomoe's in the US? Well what if she can get us to tour with Wengie! Moca loves her slime and prank videos."

Well Himari sounds hopeful. I tell her, "Himari, we're not in her genre."

Himari watches Bojack and Bojack's mom says, "I am the heiress to the Sugarman Sugarcube company!"

I laugh then say, "With all her dementia she remembers her social status but not her son. Not to mention him just leaving his mom in a nursing home. Like isn't he her oldest son? Murica am I right?"

Someone kicks my Coraline bag and they just walk off so I say, "You could say you're sorry!" They just look at me and I give them the middle finger as they walk away.

Oh look it's Himari's fanclub. If I stare really hard at my screen maybe they won't notice us?

The blonde one in the blue shirt has the biggest dumbest grin I've ever seen on anyone and says, "Hey looking good Himari. That was a pretty dope hey hey oh at your last concert."

Himari glares at me, "At least someone likes my hey hey oh, Ran."

Sheesh what's with you Himari.

The slightly taller one with the stupid grin and blue hair says, "Wanna party with us?"

Himari tells them. "Sorry guys I still have plans."

The blonde one says, "You didn't reply to my Forky meme what's up?"

I look up and tell him, "We need to help a couple of friends with something so can you please leave us alone."

The dumb one in the red shirt ask, "Can I help too?" His stupid grin tells me he probably just wants a date.

I tell them, "Sorry but no."

The blue one says, "Fine." And they walk away.

Tsugu looks tired, she's probably sick of all the sucky customers. She sits with us because her break just started. "If you watch earlier episodes you'll see Bojack's mom was mean to him."

I take a sip of my matcha ice blended. "We remember but still. He's letting her live with him so that's good. And Himari's fanclub just left."

Yay Tomoe's Facetiming. They're in Tomoe's Aunt's kitchen. "Hey Ran guess what? It's Ako's birthday and we're all going out! Then we'll come back and she's just gonna love her presents and we're going shopping together too. It'll be so much fun."

Tsugu waves hi to her.

Her cousin then asks me, "So what do you think of Halle Bailey playing Ariel in the live action Little Mermaid?"

I answer, "She's gonna slay that role. She should definitely ignore the ignorant haters."

Her cousin then asks, "I can't believe there was yet another school shooting just before summer vacation. It's like why aren't they doing anything?"

I answer, "Ugh tell me about it."

She says she has to go and leaves chat then Himari says, "I hope Ako has a happy birthday!"

Rimi's walking over I wonder what she needs? I really don't like how she cares way too much about stupid formalities like we're not good enough to be her real friends. I always feel like she's quietly judging us.

She meekly walks towards us, standing in front of the wall of plants. She looks down touching her fingers. "Hi Ran and Tsugu. It's about Arisa. I came over and her grandma was yelling at her and made Arisa cry."

"So it wasn't like a typical argument?"

Rimi sighs and says, "I'm afraid not. She said she doesn't want her to play music with us and something about . She worries Arisa's getting too much attention and thinks we're a bad influence on her. She also turned off the internet because she thought Arisa uses it too much."

I respond, "Now that should seriously be considered a human rights violation."

Himari puts a hand over her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. Literally no one in Poppin' Party's a bad influence.

I ask, "But her grandparents never had a problem before. What changed?"

Rimi says, "There was that time her grades were falling but we literally helped her get them up."

Rimi scratches her hand and her voice quiets, "I don't want her to leave the band."

She gasp really fast and her voice nervously raises, "D-d-d-do you think anything happened on…the train?"

"Oh god I hope not."

Rimi's breathing faster panicking, "Or maybe someone she knows died? But why won't she tell us?"

I'm still worried about Arisa. And why won't Arisa tell Kasumi what's wrong they're best friends. But if it was just about the band wouldn't she tell them? It's not just one thing I can tell. What if she hurts someone else's feelings like when she went all aggy on Kaoru?

I stand up and slam my hands on the table, "Well whatever's wrong we're gonna find out."

Me and Tsugu run across the street and walk over to Saaya's bakery.

We check our phones while waiting in line and I tell Tsugu, "Don't you just hate everyone?"

"Well sometimes I do."

It's our turn finally.

Saaya looks sad and I ask. "It's Arisa isn't it?"

"Yeah. She's been so quiet lately."

I respond, "Her silence is another word for her pain. Parents say things will get better yet they say we think we know everything."

Saaya says, "Ha! Tell me about it. I know Arisa broke one of her precious bonsais and was so sad. But she wouldn't yell at Kaoru for that would she?"

"I don't think so. I can smell the pastries cooking and wow does it smell good in here."

"Thanks Ran. Moca said to say hi."

We take our banh chuoi nuong slices and thank Saaya.

Me and Himari walk to my house and I got dad a pastry too.

We sit at the kitchen table and dad smiles, "Oooo thank you Ran I love coronets!"

Huh? I hear a skateboard coming down the stairs. They railslide down the railing and skate along the wall and over our heads then they skate over the table and turn then pick up their skateboard throwing it to the ground and he picks up the skateboard and leans against the wall between the kitchen and living room.

It's my uncle. He's wearing a 90's pattern buttoned shirt that looks like 's from the show he was on, sunglasses, and a backwards hat. He takes off his hat and brushes his hands through his short hair and he has blue streaks. He takes a sip of coconut water then springs up and says, "Hey what's up niece?"

"Uncle Katsuki!" I run over and he has a big happy smile and he squats down so I give him a big hug. He's dad's little brother. He graduated from college a couple years ago.

Himari brushes her skirt and walks up to introduce herself but Uncle Katsuki rubs his forehead and says, "Ooo ooo ooo let me guess you're…" He leans back pointing both his hands at her. "Himari!"

"How did he know?"

He crosses his arms and sings, "I saw you on Ran's Insta and your band's Amino."

Himari squints and smiles scratching behind her collar, "He he he. Of course."

"You know I slay on the guitar. I can play all night."

Dad's eyes widen and he says worriedly, "No you can't!"

Uncle points at him with his thumb and jokes, "Can I push his buttons or what?"

Dad tells him, "Katsuki, you're not funny! I am your big brother."

Himari's hand's over her mouth giggling, "He kind of is."

Uncle whispers to us, "Man, he really loves the older sibling outranking younger doesn't he?"

Dad says, "I heard that."

Himari ask, "I can't believe he's your uncle he's so cool wild and funny…so he's seriously your uncle? Your dad's always so serious."

Dad crosses his arms shaking his head slowly, "Ugh why do you have to be such an idiot little brother you know you literally could have broken something."

My uncle smiles and tells us, "He's impressed too. Say did I tell you about the time I raided Area 51 and beat up Jiren?"

Dad facepalms and then says, "It wasn't Area 51 it was a cosplay convention and the person dressed like Jiren got drunk and fell in front of you."

"It still counts right?"

Dad rolls his eyes. "Ugh fine yeah it counts."

"See your dad understands. So what've you been up to Ran?"

What can I tell him? "Well my band's doing alright although I have a friend who said another bad thing to a friend and she feels bad and she said the bad thing because she's really stressed and like it's not just one thing but we kind of know."

My uncle says in a fake worried voice, "Uh oh! Drama!"

Dad rest his hands on my shoulders and I almost knocked my head into his chest.

We go up to the spare room and Uncle's at his computer. He shows us his SoundCloud and Spotify accounts and wow can he rap.

I tell him, "We should definitely hang out."

"So I can help you write lyrics?"

I smile and eagerly nod. "Yeah that sounds fun."

"I'd love to but right now I got to dunk on these fools…hey Twitch say hi to my niece!"

I wave and say, "Hi."

I cheer my Uncle on and he's playing Genji.

Himari says, "What's the big deal it's just a bunch salty idiots who blame everyone else for losing."

Uncle adjusts his sunglasses and says, "My niece is so cool she's in a band and…uh oh someone's got dragonblade! Baziiiiinga! Red team's gonna catch this sword."

He left clicks right behind the enemy Hanzo when he's above and behind him a little to the left. Hanzo looked somewhere else but Uncle fooled him but now Hanzo's respawning and he dashes through the enemy team and kills a couple more. Gosh I hate Hanzo so much he's so conceited.

Himari blinks excitedly and she looks really impressed, "Woah Ran's uncle that was so cool!"

"Victory!"

Uncle closes out of Twitch then we go back downstairs. Maybe he could team up with me Ako and Rin rin someday?

We all go lie down by the pool near the poolside garden and it looks much different.

Dad looks to Uncle, "What did you do?"

He throws his hat in the air, smirks, and smiles, "Just thought I'd help with the gardening."

"Same old Katsuki. I like my gardens a certain way, and, and…"

Himari's eyes brighten, "Woah it looks really good."

I agree. "I like it too."

My uncle sits to my right. I ask him, "So like I said earlier my friend is super stressed and we think it's something serious. Like she usually just randomly gets grouchy but this time she was way extra."

He tosses a ball into the pool. "I don't know if I'm the one to talk to about that. Maybe you can invite her to a big party? Is she in a band too?"

"Oh my gosh Uncle you're a genius! Himari we need to see Arisa like right now."

Dad crosses his arms looking down at me with a lopsided grin sending a chill down my spine and I am not joking about that. "Wanna help your uncle clean the living room?"

Ugh, why does dad have to be so unfair?

After helping my uncle clean we go to Circle but see Arisa sitting down with the rest of Poppin Party staring into her cup. Arisa's eyes are really red and her cheeks are rosy. It hurts seeing her like this.

Kasumi's eyes brighten and she has that I got it face, "I know! Arisa's sad because she wants us to do a sad song? Everyone knows being sad makes sad songs good."

Arisa says in a mad grumpy voice, "That's not it Kasumi. I told you I killed my bonsai on accident."

I walk over and say, "I heard your grandma doesn't want you to play anymore."

She stares at Rimi's chocolate coronet, sighs and says calmly, "Well not exactly. She keeps telling me I'm getting fat and not taking college seriously." It's a start but I still feel like she's holding back.

I ask her, "We can party at my place tomorrow. Wanna come?"

She sighs. "Is Kaoru going to be there?" Oof, I did not think of that. If I say yes she might not want to go but if I say no and she is then she won't trust me ever again. I really hope she'll apologize to her.

"Why do you ask?"

Her voice raises in that annoyed way, "It's just a simple question!"

Ugh. "She said she's going to theater club with Chisato."

Arisa smiles. "Was that so hard? I'll be there. I just don't know what to tell her. She probably hates me and wants me to die after what I said to her and can't forgive myself."

Her grandma's doing that nasty finger wagging. "How many times have I told you to clean your room? Do you think college will care about your little band? You need to come home and study."

I stand up and instinctively say, "We'll help her. Right girls?"

Kasumi and Saaya nod.

Saaya pulls a lunchbox out of her tan Pusheen face backpack and says, "I have fresh pastries from the Yamabuki bakery."

Her grandma smiles and tells Saaya, "You've always been such a sweetheart. But being in a band could bring so much unwanted attention. Like how do I know you won't be in some cringe video?"

Arisa tells her, "We'll be okay grandma."

Her grandma sighs and says, "I'll turn the internet back on for you okay? I was just worried about the virus."

"What virus?"

I ask to see her tablet and am like, "Oh I see your problem. Way too much background stuff." I swipe them away. And she has Facebook, an app that would be in the same grade as me if it were a person.

Her grandma then says. "You're 16 Arisa and don't even have a boyfriend. Everyone's going to think you're a loser weirdo if you don't date. You're my only granddaughter and it'd break my heart never seeing you marry."

Silence fills Circle's outdoor area, a gentle breeze rustling leaves makes sound that make my goosebumps stand. I freeze, helpless, but I don't know why.

Arisa moves in her seat and looks around and scratches her shoulder. She looks over her grandma's shoulder and I notice her come help me face. Arisa's smile is tense but I feel like her grandma smells her fear. The bonsai she accidentally killed, no internet for a few days, and her grandma's pressures frustrated her so much so she snapped at Kaoru. Of course it makes perfect sense now! I knew Arisa wasn't an evil homophobe.

Do I hear nosegrinding? I look behind me and see Hagumi railsliding on a bench then she spins 3 times in the air and picks up her board slamming it and she lands on it going faster. She yells, "Weee!" startling a couple people on Bird scooters.

"Hi Ran! Hi Poppin Party! Guess what? There's a party tomorrow!"

I tell her, "Well, yeah because I sent the invite."

She closes her eyes smiling. "Thank you so much I know it's gonna be so much fun! Too bad Michelle and Kaoru-chan-senpai can't make it."

Kasumi tells Hagumi, "That was amazing."

"Oh, no it wasn't."

A gust of warm summer evening air blows by, carrying the scent of jasmine with it.


	17. Chapter 5-C: The Party

Oh no, what's going on? It feels like my spine's gonna break.

I feel like I crashed into my own body. What an awful, terrible nightmare! I dreamed I was doing a country themed photoshoot where they made me do an extremely awkward pose.

Ahhh I'm still shaking from the nightmare, and will be haunted by it for a long time. If that was real then Billie Eilish or 5 Seconds of Summer would never ever tour with us. But at least I'm up in time to hear from Tomoe's fam.

I sit on my bed eagerly staring at my phone on my desk. I'll tell her I think I'm close to helping Arisa and Kaoru patch things up. And I can't wait to hear about Ako's birthday. Too bad they couldn't have it here this time.

I still can't believe Eve wakes up at this hour every day.

Yay it's her! As soon as I hear the vibrate I spring off the bed and grab it.

Tomoe Facetimes me at 4 in the morning because it's 5 PM in Boston. Ako looks like she's having so much fun at her birthday party.

They're sitting at a picnic table with a cake and presents in a park staying comfortable in a fig tree's shade. Children run around playing a giggling and people walk their dogs.

Ako stares at a box stroking her chin and slowly unwraps her present.

Ako blinks twice and says, "Woah I got an avocado for my birthday!"

Tomoe hands her a small box and her cousin hands her a bag. Ako opens them and she got a Playstation Store card and a cute stuffed animal. Aww he's such an adorable sloth.

Ako waves hi to me. "Hi Ran!"

"Hi Ako. Having a good birthday?"

Ako enthusiastically says, "Yes! We went to Sephora but none of the foundations looked right but someone helped us find good makeup for me. I really love this eyeshadow palette the colors pop like pow! And kaboom!"

She narrows her eyes with her hand almost over her mouth smiling, "Hue hue hue...with this palette me and Rin rin will be number 1 in Overwatch and trend on Insta!"

Tomoe takes her tablet back smiling. "Isn't she just the best? So we toured Harvard and other schools but I'm just not sure if I want to go to college here anymore. So this is what being foreign feels like."

Her cousin then tells her, "I was born here and people make me feel foreign so I feel you. It's like if you're so colorblind why don't you ever ask other white people where they're from? God it's so annoying."

Tomoe's dad then says, "We've had a great time here. A waitress told us here in the US we tip but Tomoe's cousin wanted to leave. Then we went to a zoo and Ako wanted to adopt a tiger so I told her are you crazy I can't afford that much cat food."

Her cousin then says, "There just feels like something uncomfortable about all these flags. As an American I shouldn't be uncomfortable with so many flags yet they're used for vicious nasty nationalism. Wow I have a problem with people being shot for their skincolor and being treated unfairly so I'm the un-American one? Hating racist who shoot people doesn't mean I hate all cops..."

She cleverly smirks, "After all some of my best friends are cops."

Ha ha I love it.

I get a Judy Hopps plush moving her hand and I tell her, "Oh my god me too."

We laugh together then Ako says, "Hey what about me!"

"Sorry Ako. Happy birthday and good luck with the move Ako and Tomoe's cousin."

I love hearing from them so much, even if it's super early. I crash onto my bed hoping I can sleep but I just can't. Isn't it just the worst when you wake up, and are really tired yet you just can't fall asleep again? And not just because I'm worried about Arisa and Kaoru either. Between their fight and Tomoe being away it hasn't been a great week. On the other hand Uncle moved in and he's pretty fun.

It's too early for tea so I stare at the moon and listen to cars going by. The aroma of fresh kelpy seabreeze flows through the windows.

I look at Hina and Tomoe's art and write a few lyrics in need of a song while I'm up.

Uncle got a job as a waiter. Dad joked last night maybe he'll catch a director's attention.

It's 11 in the morning and dad's finally taking a day off. Of course he has to take a day off when we have a party. I love it when he can spend time with me but still.

We're sitting at the poolside table

Uncle ask me and Moca, "Have you girls ever had banh da lon?"

I tell him we haven't and he says, "Oh my gosh you're gonna love it! I make the bean layers a gorgeous shade of chartreuse. The tapioca layers are an incredible shade of green too."

Dad yells out, "Katsuki! You can't make that...without enough mung beans!"

We go to the store down the street and pick some up and help him with the cakes.

Dad runs down the stairs yelling, "No! The toilet broke Ugh this is terrible!" The living room lights don't work either.

I fall on the coach, my arm hanging down. "Ugggggh. Why me?" I get up furiously walking back and forth between the kitchen and balcony, "I'm planning a big party and this has to happen?"

Uncle holds a surfboard and wears a yellow 90's pattern shortsleeved button up shirt. He says, "Cheer up Ran I'm sure we can find a way. I can drop you off at Circle if you want."

"Thank you so much!"

Me and Moca sit in back and it's messy. I slightly push the surfboard away from my head.

I see Kasumi and she looks sad, "What? Aww no party?"

"Tell me about it. I swear this is the biggest hecking bullcrap ever."

Kasumi has that I got an idea look on her face. I'm not sure about this. "Hey Ran guess what?" She sings, "I just had an idea!" She continues normally, "What if...we had the party at Arisa's!"

"Are you kidding me her grandma doesn't even like us."

I pace back and forth between Marina and the comfy chairs. She says, "Need help with anything Ran?"

"I planned this big party for Arisa but we have a problem, our lights went out and toilet doesn't work. Aww please help me Marina I just don't know!"

I hug her and start crying. "There there Ran."

Kaoru flings the doors open, "Such a sight of support, it is, it is beautiful!"

I ask her, "I thought Hello Happy World didn't have practice?"

"We don't, but before I go I must retrieve something for a dear friend."

She grabs a phone with an anime bear playing soccer. Hey that's Hagumi's phone. Maybe if I come with them we can figure out how to start a new party.

Me and Kasumi ask if we can come with her. I sit on a bench next to Misaki who's just eating pringles.

Kaoru looks at Hagumi and Uncle skateboard doing 360's through the air and she says, "Like Shakespeare said fair is foul, and foul is fair. Hover through the fog and the filthy air."

Misaki smiles at me and ask, "Aren't you glad we can wear doctor mask without anyone judging us?" I agree with her.

Uncle walks over wearing his beach shorts and I ask, "I thought you were surfing?"

"I was but you know. The beach isn't far and just felt like doing this instead."

I feel tugging on my sleeve I look back and it's Kasumi. "I think I found a distraction. Hagumi and your uncle can distract Arisa's grandma then we can all sneak in and party."

"Great idea! I...don't know what we're doing."

I sit at a bench and just huff. How can I know this'll work?

Kaoru sits with me and says, "What bothers you, my kitten?"

"It's a party. I wanted it at my house but the lights don't work anymore and me and my uncle made pig's skin cake and it looks so cool and delicious. I wish you can come."

She looks kinda grossed out. "Pig's skin?"

I giggle and tell her, "Banh da lon! He pranked me like that too."

Kaoru stands up and says in a dramatic voice, "Like Shakespeare said what's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

I smile and tell her, "You're so poetic Kaoru. It's just too bad you couldn't come to Arisa's party."

"Ahh, I wanted to but my invitation...was fleeting. For me and Kanon must prepare for a play."

I ask her about the play and it's some Shakespeare thing.

Kaoru stands up and dramatically tells me, "I love Kanon, but I also love Chisato. But if I ask one I risk breaking the other's heart."

It's a beautiful thing, seeing someone in love. It's like she's in the middle. If she dated Kanon she'd be the leader but Chisato would be the leader if Kaoru dated her. But Kanon and Chisato are friends too so if Kaoru dated one would the other be okay with it? At least one of their hearts would be broken.

"Any one of them would be so lucky dating you. You're so charming and romantic."

Kaoru smiles and holds my hand in both of hers. "Thanks Ran, my worry is fleeting...for now."

Hagumi runs towards me. "Hey Ran! So me and your uncle talked about distracting Arisa's grandma. Okay so your uncle's gonna be a college recruiter and I'll be there to help."

Hmm, she might have seen Hagumi from Arisa's Instagram. Oh well who says a bassist can't be an assistant recruiter?

It's that time where day and night meet. Arisa has a really pretty yard. Her and her grandma really slay at gardening. Reds, oranges, pinks, and purples bloom everywhere. We sneak through the back, careful not to knock over the bonsais.

Arisa smiles, taking a step forward like she's going to hug me but smooths her skirt. "Hi Ran. I'm so glad you're doing this for me. You have no idea how guilty I feel for yelling at Kaoru. Tae even noticed my keyboarding is way weaker."

She sighs and sits on a step. "We play so many happy songs yet I just can't feel it and I'm afraid I'm dragging Poppin Party down."

Kasumi, Tae, Rimi, Saaya, Lisa, Moca, Hina, Sayo, and Tsugu make it.

Arisa whispers to me, "I'll tell you later."

I grab a Hello Kitty Pocky stick strawberry flavored.

"Ha ha ha ha I never thought you'd like it." I heard Lisa say.

She continues, "It's just so pink."

Saaya chews and takes a bite out of a banh da lon slice sounding impressed. "Mmm! Did you make this Ran?"

"Kind of. It was my uncle's recipe."

She teasingly says, "I'm so stealing this recipe. It's even greener than mine."

"So what did Arisa tell you?" Kasumi startled me.

She sighs, chin down eyes looking up. "She's so secretive around me. We've been besties for the longest time and I'm worried about her. We still have fun but I just know she's keeping something from me."

Kasumi raises her chin blinking twice gasping fast. "D-do you think..." she smiles slyly, "She's planning a surprise party for me?" She squats looking up blinking a lot at me.

I say, "I'm not telling. Wouldn't that ruin the surprise?"

She grabs my sleeves and whines, "But the suspense is killing me."

Moonlight's starting to pour through the windows. I go into the living room and hear Arisa's grandma say, "I've seen you little girl! You skateboard and skateboarding's naughty and dangerous!"

Uncle covers for her, "Oh, she's an influencer with sponsorships from Vans and Enjoi. You see this deck with the black and white saguaros and orange and yellow dunes and the saturn? I'm paid to ride this and Enjoi's gonna be the brand to watch out for in the 20's."

Her grandma adjusts her glasses. "I thought you were a college recruiter."

"I am!"

I squat behind the couch planning to sneak back downstairs until I hear the grandma say, "I hope she'll find a nice boy there. She usually tells me everything but just doesn't bring up boys. She should at least give me a chance to warn her they can be trouble and only want one thing. I'm just worried she'll never find a husband. I keep bringing it up and she just doesn't seem to want to talk about it."

Uncle tells her, "Yeah us guys can be trouble. Dad used to punish us and tell us it's better if me and my brother are afraid of him than the law or some stranger getting to us first."

Hagumi taps her chin, "Hmm, you know she seems really quiet whenever we talk about that."

The grandma then says, "Thank you so much for talking to me. It's too bad Arisa couldn't talk. I better water the bonsais and check up on her."

Uh oh. This is really bad. If she finds out my life will be ruined forever.

I peek and dash downstairs squatting down with wide steps so I'm quiet.

It's those guys again and Himari's talking to them. The blonde one's even eating a couple Hello Kitty pockys.

The one with dark blue hair seems to really love the banh da lon. The moonlight pours through the window making his eyes sparkle like sapphires. He eats a piece I cut into a lightning shape and he says, "Hmm, this Vietnamese steamed layer cake is delicious!"

I wave my hands and say trying to keep quiet enough so she doesn't hear, "Arisa's grandma is coming."

Rimi rin walks up to me looking worried. I know she's always worried but like concerned worried. "Arisa just ran up to her room and wanted to talk to you, privately."

My pulse already starts speeding. I thought we were getting along.

Kasumi sighs then tells me, "She really was mean to Kaoru. She started crying and told me she's sorry. Then she said she wants to be alone then I was like why Arisa? I'm her bestie she can tell me anything like I don't get it."

I go around knowing Arisa's grandma is coming.

I dash up the stairs and knock. "It's open." Aww there's a bit of cry in that voice.

I open the door. "It's me Ran. You might want to tell your grandma the people downstairs were invited."

Arisa tells me. "She knows Tae Rimi Saaya and Kasumi."

I walk over to Arisa's bed. A gentle breeze carries the aroma of sweet florals throughout her room. I sit next to her and she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

I tell her, "You really hurt Kaoru's feelings. There's something you haven't been telling me."

She looks away, sniffing a sad sniff.

I brush her shoulder. "Arisa, you know you can tell me anything. I won't tell anyone I promise. Is it your grandma?"

She turns over to me, looking up to me with red eyes putting my hand in hers. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone especially my grandma. I'm..."

She takes a deep breath, stands up, walks to her door then sits back down. Arisa sighs then looks into my eyes. She looks like she really wants to tell me something but is just so afraid.

I pet her hand. "It's okay."

Her voice gets mad and she pushes my hand away. "Just what do you think I am?"

I felt all the air coming out of my stomach, an unpleasant shock washes over me. I hope she doesn't think...

Her head falls onto her hands and she starts crying. "Sorry Ran." Her crying slurs her words. Poor Arisa. She goes on, "I didn't mean..."

I gently pat her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything if you're not comfortable."

She looks over to me. "It's...Kasumi."

Oh my gosh. I hold her hand tighter. "Is she okay? She's downstairs and seemed okay."

Arisa tells me, "It's not that." She wipes a tear since her crying is dying down. I can still tell she's still nervous.

She asks, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

I smile and look into her eyes. "I promise."

She crosses her arms and raises her voice. "I'm not telling anyone else so if they know..."

She coughs and smooths her skirt and her voice lightens. "Sorry Ran." Arisa puts my hand in between her hands. "I'm only telling you so if anyone else knows I'll know you told." She takes in a really big breath, holds it in, then slowly breaths out.

Arisa scoots closer and whispers into my ear, her voice nervously shakes a bit. "I like Kasumi."

Oh my gosh did I hear her right?

"Did you just say you like Kasumi? As in like like?"

She looks into my eyes slowly nodding as she shyly smiles.

"So you have a crush on Kasumi?"

Arisa's voice raises, "Did I stutter?"

You almost did.

"Oh my gosh no way!" I give her a big hug. "That's so sweet of you! Kasumi is so bright and cheery. I won't tell anyone don't worry."

She then tells me, "And my grandma keeps asking me when I'm getting a boyfriend. She's really old fashioned and while I love her I just don't feel like I could tell her. You know?"

Her voice starts raising, "Like even if I married a guy he'd resent me for not being attracted to him anyway. We argue a lot about the dumbest things and she never understands anything and thinks she knows everything!"

She breathes deep. "Sorry, I almost got myself all worked up."

She gives me a hug crying on my shoulder. "Thanks, Ran."

I tell her, "No problem. And I'm questioning myself. And don't worry about Kaoru I'm sure she'll forgive you."

"Do you really think so? Because I hope so I still feel awful after just yelling that to her. Between my band, grandma, and my bottling up my crush on Kasumi it's like everything just came together and I just kind of snapped."

I ask, "Don't you feel better after telling me?"

She stands up clasping her hands behind her, rocking back and forth on her feet, smiling. "Yes Ran."

I tell her, "We should go back downstairs. Don't want to keep your guests waiting."

Her cheeks blush a pleasant shade of coral. "O-of course. I like your cake."

"It's my uncle's recipe but I did help and we agreed on the shapes together. I suggested the lightning bolts."

She tells me, "Wow can he bake."

Arisa's grandma is talking to Kasumi and she yells. "Arisa! What are your friends doing here!"

Arisa sighs, slowly walking forward. "Grandma...I just."

I tell Arisa's grandma. "I wanted the party at my house but the lights went out and toilet broke so we asked if it's okay if we can have it here."

Her grandma asks, "Is this true?"

Arisa tells her. "Yes grandma. I'll clean everything I promise."

She sighs. "Well you seem happier and there's no trouble. Still you could have asked."

She smiles at the guy with the blue hair and back to Arisa. "He told me his dad's a Sanrio executive. And the one in the red shirt's dad is a doctor. Not to mention pleasing on the eyes."

Arisa smiles and tells her, "No offense but they're not my type. Besides I think Himari and the blue one like each other."


	18. Chapter 6-C: Kaoru and Arisa Talk

I'm so excited Tomoe's coming back. I heard her cousin's flying over too. It's so gorgeous outside and the sea breeze feels refreshing. People walk by carrying bags, talking, and children running ahead giggling with their parents running after them.

I get a text and aww Ako drew me! I get a text and Ako drew me. Warmth rushes to my face and I really have to do something nice for her too.

I wonder if Arisa came out to anyone else? I'm glad she knew she could come out to me. Everything makes so much sense now. But why do I feel like something's missing? I smack my forehead, of course! She didn't apologize to Kaoru yet. I have to get them to talk, I did promise Kaoru after all.

I check a few missed texts probably Tomoe since she's 11 hours away. "Hey Ran it's Tomoe."

"It was so fun yesterday at Ako's birthday. The sun is strong but pleasant today. Maybe the sea breeze helps a lot with that.

Moca taps my arm. "What are you thinking about Ran? Is my Ran happy to see Tomoe again?"

"I am, and we all are. It just doesn't feel right playing without Tomoe."

Himari squints happily. "Oooo I can't wait for her to come back we'll have to throw her a big party!"

Tomoe giggles and says, "I'll help organize. And I talked to Arisa asking if she wants to talk to Kaoru at my coffeeplace and she said yeah."

I tell her, "This is perfect! You're the best Tomoe."

We go back inside to practice and my uncle tells me after 3 minutes of rehearsing, "So you're playing a sad song?"

He slowly shakes his head, "Ran Ran Ran Ran…what would you ever do without your uncle Katsuki? You gotta jam on that thing! You have to feel the rhythm. Sing like you mean it!"

Moca tells me, "Ran's uncle is really cool. Maybe he can play?"

I hand him my guitar and wow is he good. Overwatch grandmaster, surfer, and dope skating skills. I recognize those riffs because I played them before. I'm so happy my uncle saw my shows. He slides on his knees holding my guitar.

"Here you go. You need to play…with feeling! Really think about what sucks, feel what sucks. Then the audience will feel it too."

He leans against the wall very casually and slowly sips his energy drink.

I think about Arisa and Kaoru and play. It still feels lonely without Tomoe.

I sing, "So many marks people leave are scars…"

We kick off our shoes and put our slippers on. We walk to the backyard but dad crosses his arms, staring at Uncle. "Wha?! How can you do this little brother!"

Uncle looks at his feet scratching the back of his head removing his Odd Future Cloudwash Tie Dye dad hat. "Sorry big brother. If anything went wrong I can make it up to you."

"No I made more money than ever! You told me you didn't even care about flower arranging. I may be your big brother but I'm 16 years older than you. How can you not even care about the family tradition and outdo me like that? My entire life was following dad's footsteps. I'm a Mitake and know it. I do what Mitakes do while you act like an American. Before you know it you'll wear your shoes in the house and put way too much salt and fat in everything."

Dad looks down at me sounding confused and hurt. "Why must you go against the family tradition! Your grandfather, grandmother, great grandparents and now uncle are all flower arrangers. We Mitakes are flower arrangers! Do you even know how much people pay to be my student? Your hapa friend in that idol band was even begging to be my student so carry on the family tradition already. You're my daughter so you'll get special training for free."

I run away and yell to him, "I'm not going to do something just because you want me to. I'll live my life how I want."

Dad yells, "Fine if you two wanna be white then go freakin bananas."

I sit at my desk with my head in my hands. After huffing I look at my tablet. I can't help but think about Arisa and Kaoru, their problem has helped me and Himari help each other with our next songs.

I stare out my bedroom window down to people walking and driving by. Hmm, I think it'd be a wonderful idea if dad made Eve his student. She really wants to connect to her Japanese heritage.

Oh my god there's a knock! Please be Tomoe please be Tomoe. I run down remembering Tomoe's text and answer the door and it's Tomoe! Warmth and breathlessness come over me. I cry because I'm happy. Her cousin and my aunt are with her too.

I tell her, "We all missed you so much. How was Boston?"

Her cousin almost walks to the couch. She remembers to take off her shoes and sits on the floor near the tea table. "Oh my gosh you should have seen how happy Ako was. She really misses Roselia, especially Rinko."

She almost walks to the couch but remembers to take off her shoes and sits on the floor near the tea table. "I have a Chinese American friend and a white person was like I thought you guys hated the Chinese and I told her I don't. She then said I wasn't a real Japanese and I'm like excuse me? You don't get to tell me what I am. I told another friend about it and when I said just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I have to hate the Chinese a white woman immediately turned her head staring at me with that stare. She was staring at me like I killed her parents. Well excuse me for not hating an entire group of people. They say we all look alike yet Trump and Boris Johnson look like twins."

I sit down with her. "I swear people can be so rude.

I look down at my phone then back to her. "Let's do something together, all of us. We can go to Tsugu's coffee shop. I promised Arisa and Kaoru I'd go."

We sit near Arisa and Kaoru and Arisa tells her. "Grandma's friend disowned someone for being LGBTQ. She won't talk to her ever again and it scared me. It scared me. She pressures me so much to find a guy and…"

She looks over to me and back to Kaoru. "It's just not what I'm ready for."

Well Arisa came out to me so she's not lying. It's not who she is. She likes girls and I hope she finds happiness with her true love Kasumi.

Kaoru smiles, the sun reflecting off her perfectly white teeth. "I forgive you my…my friend. For my forgiveness is not fleeting."

Arisa shyly smiles and smooths her sleeves. "Thank you very much Kaoru. I freaking hate how judgmental the world can be. You hear about these bad things happening so people are afraid of being their real selves."

Kaoru sips her matcha ice blended and sighs. "Arisa, I feel you need to know something about me. The way you said that word…it's-it's true. I like girls romantically. So you tore my heart into itty bitty pieces when you said lesbian in that…that tone."

Arisa looks at the floor, slowly swallowing a pastry. A gentle wind rustles the leaves above us.

Kasumi walks to the courtyard from the cafe and stands behind Arisa smiling. She smiles with her finger over her mouth.

She leaps up happily yelling, "Hi Arisa!"

Arisa leans back trying so hard not to smile and yells, "Don't startle me like that Kasumi!"

Kaoru laughs. "Ahh, you two have such magical chemistry."

Arisa blinks a couple of times and blushes and her voice calms. "Do you really have to put it that way?"

Tomoe's cousin gently elbows Tomoe's arm and tells us, "I'm already starting to feel better. So the girl who served us is your keyboardist?"

Moca tells her, "The only place you can get Tsugurific service."

Uncle ask, "We can help you move. Ran said you wanted to."

Tomoe's aunt tells us, "Sorry but we're staying in the US, for now.

Ako eagerly tells her cousin, "Please you gotta stay in Japan with us? We can make so many friends together."

Tomoe's cousin laughs and turns towards Ako. "It's okay Ako I'm here visiting. Besides we keep in touch a lot on social."

Mom sips her tea then says, "Well if things start getting too unsafe in the US just know you have friends in Japan."

I walk over to Arisa's table and Kaoru tells her, "My dear Arisa, thank you for your apology but alas our pleasant conversation is fleeting, for I must meet a dear crush. It is Chisato."

Arisa smiles tilting her head up. "I thought you liked Kanon?"

Kaoru puts her hands over her heart and closes her eyes. "Aaah, it is a cruel fate, having two big crushes who like you. Asking one to be my girlfriend will break the other's heart. Plenty of little kittens follow me but those two, they-they are pretty dear to me. I shall take my leave. It is fate that we will talk again."

Kasumi squats down looking up to Arisa smiling. "I can tell you two had so much fun. Talk about anything?"

She puts her hear close to Arisa's mouth and Arisa sounds mad. "H-hey why should I tell you?"

"Because we're besties?"

Arisa giggles nervously. "Heh heh heh…of course. Want to shop with me?"

Kasumi's eyes shine and mouth widens really wide. "I know! I'll invite Rimi Rin and Saaya and Tae and we'll have so much fun together!"

She then narrows her eyes halfway tilting her like she wants to ask her for something but she's nervous. "How about we get…shaved ice?"

Arisa sounds kind of annoyed, "And give me brain freeze?"

She shifts her eyes then giggles, "Just kidding that sounds wonderful Kasumi."

Tomoe's cousin says, "We should get some shaved ice too."


End file.
